Interstellar Journey
by lac2000
Summary: Set in a near future where humanity has explored most of our solar system, decides to embark a young astronaut in a one-manned mission into interstellar territory for finding life in one of the exoplanets in this galaxy. After landing on this planet a peculiar event made him wake on this new planet just that in a different manner, and different means as a pony...
1. Prologue

_Curiosity, a force that has driven humanity since the beginning of mankind, it has made us invent and explore, break the barriers of what we use to call "impossible"._

_Did we want to cross the vast oceans and seas? then we didn't wait for we could suddenly breathe above the water, we created ships that helped us to cross this vast oceans and seas and even find new worlds._

_We wanted to fly? I'm sure that we didn't expect for some wings to suddenly appear on our back, we created aircraft._

_We wanted to leave our planet and land on the moon? then we created rockets to let us accomplish that dream that today is something casual, but I bet that 500 years ago or even less that dream was considered impossible._

_The year 2085, just in the middle of the second space race, which has given fruits such as the colonization of our Moon, Mars, Venus, and the construction of a giant space station around Jupiter, as well as the exploration of planets and moons like Mercury, Io, Europa, and Titan._

_Jose Santacruz, 21 years old when he left Earth, he was selected as an astronaut when he was 20, weird right? or actually no, in this times being an astronaut could be assimilated with something like entering the military but just a little harder and with at least a diploma of some STEM field. Height, 6'1, a bulky man we could say, brown eyes, brown hair, somewhat dark-skinned, and by the means of his personality, we could reference him as a calm person per se, sarcastic, only sometimes serious, but we could say that he is the perfect representation of being an idiot and at the same time being a serious man._

_The CSC, or the Colombian Space Commission of the Republic of Colombia, and as the name suggests, it is the agency in charge of the scientific space affairs and exploration. Comesp or the Military Space Command of the Republic of Colombia is the one in charge of the military ones._

_¿Why am I telling you all of this?_

_Well then mate its for giving them the spotlight for the great discovery of a wormhole, near the ice giant of Uranus, it was spotted in the year 2063, in which by all of that time these two agencies have been sending drones, probes, and satellites in the search of what is in the side, and that question was answered with a peculiar exoplanet..._

_An adventure that Mr. Santacruz will surely pass, but ready to survive? That's the million-dollar question..._

**Just a context for the time the story is going to be set upon, and also a very basic introduction to our character and the world where he lives in.**


	2. C I: A New Frontier

You know, smiling isn't my favorite thing we could say, but I am forced for my job.

Being calm is my specialty in given times, and that was a gift that was given on my birth, even though I have ADHD, that should make that fact of being calm IMPOSSIBLE.

The Telcom tower is famous for its height, it reaches the atmosphere, and its not that NYC type tower, its more like a huge giant and tall telecommunications tower that reaches to the skies, and that is my current workplace, they send me to the last floors of the tower for making some maintenance reviews to the systems after some small problems that the tower has been presenting off.

An orange spacesuit with the Colombian flag on my left shoulder, and in the back the logo of an American company that owns this telecommunications tower. After passing by a long tunnel, I could finally reach the hatch leading to the compression chamber. Made the oxygen checks and opened the back hatch of this chamber, which leads to the abyss leading all the way to the Earth's surface.

After a while of going down the ladder reached my station as a cheerful radio voice broke in.

"Good morning Mr. Santacruz, on sports just gotta tell you that Santafe just won the game over Nacional, it gives us advantage man".

That just brought me a smile, my favorite soccer team since I was 5 years old has always been Santafe of Bogotá, even though we aren't the best in the league but we just beat the best team on the league.

"Man I promise that if we win the league I'll personally go and leave myself bald," I answered with a dry laugh, "Well then just finished the checkup of the first processor and looks fine to me tower"

* * *

Several hours had already passed, I did that same procedure of checking up each processor for finding a problem in the tower.

"Umm control, I'm going to cut off the power from the XV processor, I think that I caught that small problem," I announced to the radio with a serious voice.

"Roger that, you're authorized to proceed," they replied.

"Ummm control, I just received some very unusual power surges", I spoke with a shaky voice, after all, I really was beginning to get scared but anxious.

"Uhh yeah Jose we also picked that too right here, could you do a check," the voice was suddenly cut off, and just to fulfill my curiosity, I raised my view and F**K

The upper floor of the tower F***IN exploded, and it was coming right to me, and when there is a difficult situation you must do f***ed up actions.

Cutting the rope that connected me to the compression chamber and jumped down, what a great situation Mr. Jose

I was just spinning, with the danger of fainting, after all, I was falling from the atmosphere of the Earth, with all the forces I had I tried to remain in a gliding position, but the fast velocities that I was falling were absolutely not helping in nothing

I slowly began to extend my extremities and imitate a skydiver, after all, I was already pm the height of what we could say the top of the Burj Khalifa, I pulled a trigger in my suit that activated the parachute, even though the velocities didn't help for s**t, making it a hard landing on what I think it is the Sierra Canyon Mountain Range, did I mention that I am currently on California, the place where the Telcom Tower apparently is located, even though I'm beginning to question that right now.

Well then guys, touchdown, I reached the ground with a couple of injuries per se, I just laid looking up to the skies on the ground, you know, sleeping wouldn't be a bad idea at this point I think...

* * *

Okay the s**t really hurt

I feel like if a car had just run over my whole body, you know, I don't really know if I'm dead or alive, but right now I'm just wishing for the latter.

Hospital room, recognize it for the medical equipment and obvious design, a small television is in the left corner of the room, a white door is just in the front of the bed where I'm resting, a large window is in the right side of the room, the curtains are opened, and going back to the television, I think that they're on a news segment or something like that.

Only after a couple of minutes a tall lady wearing a black dress entered my room, she has that classic dead serious face, I might even think that someone may have just died...wait a second

"Mr. Santacruz," she began, "as you may know an accident recently happened.

I gave that a curious look when the bell finally rang on the face, the Telcom Tower accident, she must be referring to that...

Before she could say anything else I quickly snapped not in an angry way but in a tire full one.

"¿How much time have I been sleeping?"

"One week," she replied, "It was an unusual power cut on the principal processors...several workers...died"

What was I feeling, inner rage, I don't know what really happened, that anwer of a power cut isn't very convincing per se, and that only cause a furious frown in my face

"I'm just sorry Mr. Santacruz, we are going to transfer you back to Medellin for your some last checkups, the CSC called the NASA announcing an immediate interview for what happened in that place," she said with a frown on her face, "I just hope you luck Mr. Santacruz".

Okay damn it, I don't know what my government is insinuating but I don't really think that it was for the cause of what happened back at Telcom, something that I don't want to discover by myself, after all, previous reports of problems at that sector of the tower have been previously announced, God, please help me...

* * *

Three weeks? or four? that s**t doesn't really matter at this point...

Where am I? Well then, Bogotá, Colombia

I had that meeting with the CSC, they actually didn't ask me a lot about the accident indeed, but more about how I felt and all of that, its weird because they really didn't care what happened back there but more about my mental state and how I was feeling about that accident, huh, at least someone cares cause' back at the USA it looked like of everyone gave a damn for everyone, but I'm really still not sure the reason behind that meeting

Also, home sweet home I could say, a large apartment on the 16th floor on the downtown Bogotá, beautiful view of every tall building, hear the cars and buses pass by, indeed at my perspective, that was just breathtaking...

Oh I also forgot to mention this, the CSC wants again my presence, but not only them but also the Comesp, that really gives me only more nerves by hearing that name

You know humanity is kinda funny, we are always at war and I mean we have even brought the war to the most imaginable places that we could ever think of, and what is that place? well the moon, space pirates or something like that, the Lunar Pirate Conflict began three years ago, people coming from different convoys used lunar rovers to attack government mines and steal various resources like weapons and all that stuff, but what they are really looking for is for Helium-3, a very valuable mineral we could say, and it looks like every single government on earth is fighting for it

Colombia had this economic boom after acquiring large resources of this material, it is surely very valuable, that obviously caused this conflict we were talking about a while ago, many countries are fighting these pirates including the United States, Russia, the United Kingdom, Colombia, Germany, France, Brazil, you know I think you caught the idea.

Apparently I must take a plane all the way to Riohacha for reaching the Simon Bolivar Space Center, apparently, this time is urgent, and by the voice message they send me, it sounded more like if they needed me for offering me something, but I couldn't be sure more or less.

Well time to get ready my bags and head to the Guajira, guess that if they give me an offer for something is going to send to fight those pirates on the moon, that is a life sentence for every single person that wishes to enter the Colombian military, or specifically, the Comesp.

* * *

Landed on the Riohacha airport, picked up my bags, and took the car that was assigned for me by the Comesp, ummm 3 hours on a car, I was tired as f**k and what could I say, this road seemed like if they would never end, damn.

Finally reached the space center, and after assigning me a room they immediately send me to the principal meeting room, nervous of course, something that again was rare on me for what I could say my calmness

After passing through several corridors in the principal building of this place I finally reached my destination.

I was boiling in questions just popping on my head, and after those two large wooden doors opened for revealing three gentlemen, but not anyone, the director of the CSC, Luis Muñoz, the general of the Comesp, Martin Caicedo, and what I think that is the coronel of the Colombian Air Force, Armando Lacosta, for its different awards from his chest.

"Mr. Santacruz, its a pleasure to meet you, please take a seat," director Muñoz announced with a serious frown on his face.

"The pleasure is all mine gentlemen," damn only Muñoz greeted me, I think that I'm f***ed up

"Your profile's certainly very interesting," general Caicedo began, "you've done exceptionally well on the assessment tests, says here you've got a near-photographic memory, ummm medium combat, space training, huh, too just exceptional".

"Hardly, but even though, thank you, sir," I answered with a grin on my face.

"Your pulse's never gone above 80 during any spacewalk or skywalk? Even on this most recent fall? That true?", he continued with that frown in his face even though I saw a trace of curiosity in it.

"It's what we're trained for, sir, I can't take any personal credit for that," I responded.

"You know Major, generally we look for people like you, people who won't let emotions or fears get in the way of a task," coronel Lacosta followed, "People who might be called "on the spectrum," if you will, I do say that with respect...so you must not be surprised that we've reached out to you".

"No, sir...I expected a debriefing on account of the accident, I am surprised that the NASA is handling it, but it's certainly not a problem of any kind," Okay f**k, I have no idea of what's going to happen right now, and my curiosity is just at heavenly levels in this point.

"Well, we've traveled a long way to see you here today, and it is not a coincidence," Mr. Caicedo began to speak.

Suddenly, the full-wall video screen behind me began to play the logo of the CSC, as general Caicedo consults his PDA device, as director Muñoz was just staring at me with a serious face, something that just activated all of my senses, because I was f***in afraid and curious at the same time, ¿Why so much emmm, how do I say it, maybe mystery...?

"General, we're ready," the CSC director announced.

¿What does he mean with we are ready? as the other two gentlemen in the room just nodded

"Major, this is not about your accident, or at least, not directly", after a short pause he continued, "We have...something of a highly classified nature to show you".

Damn

On the wall-screen, suddenly a video began to play, you know, it looks like outer space through a telescope, no stars or anything visible...

Until, tiny on the screen, a blue dot. But not the pale blue dot of Earth, when suddenly it cut to a closer shot, and there I saw it, that this is the magical, mysterious blue of Uranus.

"That is the planet Uranus you're looking at, obviously, images from the Shun-Barcelli Telescope, two days ago", the director Muñoz said.

Huh, This distant planet is almost all a light blue, with none of the organic browns of Earth.

It's like a shiny marble jewel, it's sheen a uniform hypnotic marine, except for a few darker streaks and a few white smudges of elongated clouds, unearthly, that's for sure, Then, our vantage point moves, and we cut a little farther from this planet, and also with longer focal length.

We find our view of Uranus momentarily obscured by a faint, partial ring of dust and ice, an arc of white, a HUGE of what looks like a circle comes to a view, damn that s**t is giant.

It looks like a fish-eye giant lens, distorted ripples of stars in a pond, and also, it seems like it is eating the matter of space indeed, but what the hell is that thing, don't ask me I'm really confused right now, what is that thing?

"A disturbance of spacetime out near Uranus", the CAF coronel said with a frown on his face.

Wait a minute...

"A wormhole?" I asked with a frown of pure curiosity on my face.

"It appeared thirty-eight years ago", Mr. Caicedo began to speak first.

"Where does it lead?"

"Another galaxy", director Muñoz announced with somewhat pride in his voice, but what the hell.

"A wormhole isn't a naturally occurring phenomenon," I quickly retorted, but not in a harsh way, but in a curious one.

"That's the question that even us haven't answered, it's an actually very mysterious phenomenon, but this just makes wormholes a real thing, as that wormhole lets us travel to other stars, It came along right as we needed it," Coronel Lacosta said.

"There are, what we could say potentially habitable worlds within our reach, twelve, in fact from our initial probes," general Caicedo announced.

"You sent probes into it?" I asked, okay, that is the big thing, if we know what is on the other side, we could really land humans on other galaxies, that is really epic.

"Indeed," director Muñoz responded, "We are really secure at this point that we have the capability of sending...humans to the other side, and it's not from some vague reports of some probes, we have been making different tests near and around this wormhole to give us this class of security for initiating Atena".

"Atena, Sir?"

After a short moment of silence, Mr. Caicedo began to speak again.

"There is a unique planet on one of the systems, it has certain qualities, more like we could say movements, like if something was moving freely on the surface of this planet".

"¿Life?" wow just wow at this damn point.

"That is one of the most probable conclusions Mr. Sanatacruz, but even better, a whole civilization, on this planet that we gave it the name of Zoi or life in greek," Lacosta said.

"The plan is landing a human on Zoi, making just a quick walk on it and install some scientific material that we have ready for this mission"

"But...where do I enter in this project", I asked with curiosity exploding in my whole mind.

"You are that human, Mr. Santacruz"

Okay at that words I glared at the CSC director for a few moments, I mean, who would not.

"The question Mr. Santacruz is that if you're willing to accept, even though, I suppose you know the dangers that this mission will bring within its own nature".

Damn, okay I mean that is interesting, and I'm not freaking crazy, its just that well I don't know, that's a big shot that I'm going to make if I accept, becoming the first human to ever land on an exoplanet, that is legendary, but I have a family here on Earth, ¿Would I be willing to give them another heart attack?, after the episode of my fall I don't really know what to think, but after all, this is what I was trained for, exploring other planets not matter the risk that it comes from, is the big token or price that is required to make history.

I think that I have my answer.

"Sir, I accept this mission," man I said that with proud and fear at the same time, and at those words, that just caused smirks on every person that was currently in the room.

"Well then sir," general Caicedo said while shaking the hands with me, "You depart for the moon in twenty-four hours".

Suddenly, director Muñoz slipped to my hands a black folder with the logo of the Colombian Ministry of science.

"All non-relevant information has been redacted, please familiarize yourself with its contents..."

As a hand touched my left shoulder, that belonged to coronel Lacosta, as he began to talk right away with a grin on his face.

"Commander Jose Santacruz, welcome to the Atena Program"

**Soooo the first chapters of this stories are going to be somewhat dedicated how Mr. Santacruz landed on this planet, the rest of the story is going to specially on Equestria, also, I'll be following a format that begins from the first episode of MLP to the last one, and how this guy interacts and change the course of each one**


	3. C II: A New Step

The Cabo Vela Space Port, it is the most important commercial space launching center on South America.

I was assigned to go undercover in a commercial flight to the moon for trying to stop any attention, and are you asking why is this Atena program so confidential, then that answer goes to the political problems that may cause an announcement like this, especially with the turmoil in the Colombian congress and the status of the CSC with its budget, that has surpassed other that even myself believe that is more essential, like the health or the education.

As I was walking in my thoughts a man belonging to the airliner placed a breathing machine over my mouth and nose, after that he moved to another passenger.

After some moments of waiting, I finally began my way to the shuttle.

It's oddly primitive, the way to the shuttle entrance is a fifty-foot stepladder which goes straight up to where the lunar shuttle awaits, nose-up, harrowing climb for most of us, but there are several people on this ladder, looking businesslike and quotidian.

A voice broke in the loudspeakers, "Please use the safety straps for your wrists as you ascend you will find them located on the rails on either side".

Okay, anxiousness is boiling through my neck, I can really feel it, you can blame me, maybe but really f**k it.

After entering the shuttle I immediately noticed a couple of things.

This craft seems to be part of a consortium between the Army and the Aviance airliner, a Hitech space, it makes little attempt at aesthetics, most everything is there for practicality, functionality, I could only say banal.

I could see a dozen or so passengers that are already aboard, and after finding my seat I immediately snap together my seatbelt.

As announcements are made in Spanish and then in English and Mandarin by a flight attendant.

Another flight attendant began to give everybody pills and whisper into certain passengers' ears.

Then, aloud, a recording flight voice as we exit the earth's gravitational field, "Please remember: objects will float if not properly stored or secured".

I was located just in the side of the window, and with a clear view I could see Earth on its full might, huh that is an epic space view.

Star Wars, one of the best movie series of all time, when my grandfather was alive he told me about how it was the premiere of the Force Awakens, one of the last movies of that movie series, the funny thing is that those movies gave me my first depth on the space exploration thing, and I'll never what did I felt when I began to study and explore more about the history of that next giant leap.

As the shuttle begins its ascent on the lunar surface I just driven by curiosity begin to scan the screen in the seat in front of me, maps of the lunar surface as I process the contours of the moon's various craters and other areas.

The flight attendant began to hand out packages of nuts to the passengers of the shuttle through the airplane aisle as the pilot makes an announcement.

"On the left there, many of you can catch an excellent view of the Tranquility Base".

As I looked out the window, to see these landmarks, I also spotted lights, signs of mining and human development and habitation, as well as tracks and angular patterns of what looked like roads.

Suddenly, a voice snapped me out of my observing, with an Indian accented voice

"Your first time to the moon?"

As I turned around to see my seat neighbor that by his facial features I guessed that he belonged to an Indian descent.

"No, sir, I've been a couple of times before, as a child," I responded with a grin on my face.

"A child! Well, it's my first time!" he exclaimed both happy and amazed.

Also yes, my father brought me once to the moon when I was 10 years old, that first journey was the best of all time, I mean, you could watch every single landscape of our lonely moon, a desert of a very fine dust, it almost looks like gunpowder through a large white desert with huge craters...

"There are some good new restaurants I read, though," he snapped me out of my thoughts, "I'm staying near Copernicus they tell me that's safe, how about you?"

"My visit will be very brief, but yes, somewhat near Copernicus also", I responded.

"Hmph, it's a very strange thing, you know, that we have so much technology and we keep all our systems without any real awareness, I understand why, but it's...it's strange, no?"

I answered with a gentle smile, "That's something that we both agree, I think, humanity has advanced so much in its own nature, quite breathtaking I might add".

Suddenly the pilot's voice snapped us out of the conversation we were just having.

"As we begin our approach: in accordance with the Ministry of Defense regulations, we must remind you that many areas of the moon are in a state of extreme lawlessness, the Colombian and United States government does not recommend travel to certain districts, please check your nearest USSPACECOM or COLESP outpost for a complete list, thank you and safe travels".

As I secure myself the flight attendant hands me out a customs form card to fill out for both me and my neighbor.

After finishing with that I just looked again out the window to watch how the craft gets closer to the surface, there are lots of satellites of different sizes and forms.

Mining sites, greenhouses, space junk, depots, and living complexes that look like they could be housing complexes in Miami, Florida. There are also houses of worship including a large church with an open roof glass roof centered by a giant cross.

Lit signs announce chains that could be easily recognized like McDonald's, Juan Valdez Cafe, Dunkin' Donuts, etc.

Mag-lev trains that link together various bases and neighborhoods, at extreme velocities.

As the ship adjusts its gyroscopes and turns over (e.g. in Elon Musk's rocket designs), making a gentle landing near the civilian spaceport, I could see that this place is heavily guarded.

* * *

After leaving the shuttle, I already felt very disoriented, I mean, I have been 15 f***in hours in zero gravity so who wouldn't, and curious fact, this Lunar base has gravity for some special plaques on the floor that obligate the zero gravity to fall down, British technology, the guys that brought you Dr. Who by the way, lamentably, since the purchase of the franchise by Disney in 2036? it became kinda I don't know, slow?

This place looks almost like New York's Penn Station, combined with an enormous parking garage and an airport that looks like the El Dorado Int. Airport.

A guy that was waiting for me at the exit of the luggage pick up lead me through a corridor, which is, weirdly, wood-paneled. Or is it fake wood?

There are four men and two women who come from the opposite direction all talking amongst themselves, and when we began to walk towards them, they stop talking.

Weird and really mysterious, s***ing my pants right now, need to drink coffee.

Entering a mission control room, the guy that was leading me announced my presence to everybody that was currently in that place.

"This is Major Jose Santacruz, as you know, he is our lonely crew member of the Atena program"

"Good morning, Major," everyone said, kinda funny thinking it in the way that I'm being recognized for going on a suicide mission, but what could I possibly do I mean, this gives me some hope, Major, like how that sounds.

"Morning," I responded

A woman, Maria Cortez, fifties, steps forward, a man standing near her, holds a piece of equipment that looks like a small EKG machine.

"Major, I'm the mission director for Atena," she said while shaking hands with me, "We've kept a spot for you in the dormitory, an overnight stay will be necessary".

"Yes, Ma'am," I answered proudly.

As she nodded the rest of my stay in that room was just shaking hands with the others at the mission control room.

* * *

The room's almost like an economy room in a hotel, with the exception being that, out the window, hangs Earth, that surely pays the price for the design of it, after all, I'm in a military base.

The tv screen is seamlessly embedded into a wall, huh, what could you say, Argentina just beat Brazil 3-1, something that is very impressive, Brazil is the best soccer team, again in the whole world, man that s**t of defenders couldn't be got on those rookie players.

One small step for man, one giant leap for mankind, legendary words, as a kid I always used to hear them over and over again on youtube, it just brings me chills over my whole body

Okay right now I must plan those legendary words, if that place can become our next colony, I'm going to be left on a legendary status, who could say the future of someone, they said that I couldn't for that condition I had, making me very bad at learning and paying attention, but that was the total contrary for me, damn.

First night on the moon, next day right again to a meeting room where several details of the Atena mission will be addressed to me.

Entering the room, I took a seat following two men that were at the control room that day and Leslie Cortez around a conference table, with looseleaf binders in front of us.

After a long talk about the mission and a lot more detailed briefing of the planet and the wormhole, they got me ready with the new military equipment that the mission will be required the new generation of spacesuit that has been for several years designed especially for this mission.

As I walk towards one of the military compounds of this Comesp base security men surround myself, damn I feel like I'm the President.

At the end of the corridor a tall man, in his 30s, his name, Hector Castillo, comes to greet me

"Major, it's a pleasure to finally meet you," I just nodded, "you will travel on a Colombian craft already designated for the wormhole. It contains a payload of a classified but routine nature, as well the rest of the scientific equipment that will be required for the mission, it will depart from outside standard surveillance, on the Far Side of the moon, as your participation was unanticipated, the path from our current point will take us through only recently settled territory," a glare suddenly appeared on his face, "we will be escorted by the Colombian Army Space Division, and I will protect you as far as I am able".

Okay, the f**k, I mean damn they gave me my own bodyguard, now that's really interesting, even though, they have obviously tried to get to this military compound in a total secretive way.

"Your stress levels will be monitored at all times, if psychological failure is indicated, you will be removed from the mission, this is necessary due to the natural danger of the mission," Captain Castillo started.

At those words my simple response was a nod, well, at least they give some class of inner security that I really need to have.

* * *

As we arrive at a huge lunar hangar, several lunar rovers are lined up, in the distance. They aren't slow, lumbering things, however, they are durable and tough and fast and filled with artillery.

The rovers startle and whine with huge ferocity, as their engines begin to warm up and get ready for the trip ahead.

As both Mr. Castillo and I entered one of this hangar sectors, we join a host of military astronauts, one of them, a cheerful, burly man named Luis Quiroz, late forties, pulls up an interactive holographic 3D map, and that s**t shows the lunar territories in incredible detail.

I begin to listen intently as Quiroz checks his clipboard

"Should be fine, but... We're gonna be going through what is still technically a war zone," inciting a short chuckle while looking up, "here we are, meant to tame the solar system, and instead seems like we've just brought our chaos," he turns his view at me, "¿this is your first time?".

"No, sir, I've been to many Army-Navy games," I responded with a broad smile

Suddenly his tone turned dark, "this is serious business, Major, there's no real way to know how to react in combat, It's always a surprise".

Huh, true, and it is incredible how we brought the war to this place, that is advancing with obstacles in the course.

"Almost a full moon, The Far Side's gonna be real black...fortunately we should have a clean route from here to Tycho," Quiroz turned back at me, "We've had a little problem since September with mining pirates, looking for helium-3, but our boys did a heckuva job and swept it all up a few days ago".

I just noticed that Castillo is fiddling with the cross around his neck, as he turns up to look at me when he noticed my stare.

"You wish to join us, Jose? ¿For a prayer?"

"Thank you, sir, that would be a great idea right now"

As his eyes stare with seriousness at me for a moment, he nods and then starts to pray with Quiroz, the others, and myself.

"Almighty and merciful God, who hast commissioned thy angels to guide and protect us, command them to be our companions from our setting out until our return..."

The others and I are already in full spacesuits and in the unenclosed Lunar Roving Vehicle or LRV.

This rover is cramped, Castillo has a smaller version of his mapping computer in front of him and he is next to Quiroz.

Quiroz is driving, and he makes a final consultation on the route.

On the top of the windshield, there are photos of old black and white playboy images.

I am currently located on the back seat of the LRV, anxiousness already pouring from my simple stare.

"Arright, let's go Tycho," Quiroz announced.

"You should be clear to Tycho, over," a radio voice broke in.

The LRV departs, bursting forward with ferocity.

Quiroz is looking around with hi-tech binoculars as I'm hunched back, right behind him, watching and listening.

The LRV traverses the lunar surface.

Occasionally, the lunar dust kicks up, obscuring our vision, the sun is shining, and yet the sky is jet-black.

As I turn back my view to see how the base recedes into the distance.

"THE EARTH IS IN THE SKY!" Castillo points to the blue marble up in the skies.

Then he points down to the surface for me at the sight of a tall obelisk, made of steel, in the lunar dirt near the legs of the lunar module with the United States flag just at the of these two objects.

"That is the Tranquillity Base Monument," Castillo pointed out proudly.

Also what a sight, the place where one of my heroes first landed, the place where the first humans landed on another world from Earth, that is surely a historic view.

"Surely it is a magnificent sight," I announced happily and excited, maybe the most important place on human history, but that depends on the view of each person

A caravan of about ten black, armor-plated rovers that we'll call the Russian name of LUNOKHODS suddenly appeared on the horizon, coming toward our guys.

The Lunokhods are driven by mysterious astronauts in dark blue spacesuits and helmets with mirrored visors.

"¿What the f**k is this...?" Castillo said while holding the radio.

"Alpha, we have what looks like between ten and twelve mining Lunokhods approaching our position"

"Roger that, Luis, we'll see if they're certified, over," the radio voice responded

"Uh...Alpha...we may have some problems...they appear to be armed, possibly with stilettos, backup requested"

I quickly steel myself, time for the damn battle.

The Lunokhods began to close in our LRV.

"Alpha, they are definitely assuming hostile formation!"

Quiroz quickly engaged in manual operation.

Mr. Castillo turned around and pointed to a box next to my feet, as I immediately obligated finding weapons and other military equipment.

Grenades and a gun which looks almost like a rocket launcher.

The blue astronauts in the Lunokhods brandish a weapon called a stilleto or an electromagnet-propelled jet of liquid metal resembling a solid bar of light.

Star Wars just that in real life

The LRV turns onto a route that runs adjacent to a power plant.

The Lunokhods open fire on our LRV

Now really this is the moment where I could say we f***ed up, really, I don't know how the hell I will tell this story if we get to survive.

"Alpha, we're now taking fire! WE NEED F***IN BACKUP ASAP!

Everyone bounces forward in their seats, restrained by their seatbelts.

As I quickly armed myself, ahead of us he three possible ramps, one to the left, the other to the right, and the other to the center.

At the last second, Quiroz jerks the rover to the right, as the Lunokhod's driver can't react in time, they slam into a barricade.

The blue astronaut is hurled from his Lunokhod, CRASHES through the windshield, flies through the air. The Lunokhod flips over and over with no air resistance, so it seems like it won't stop...

Quiroz struggles to control the rover, which is in a major and after a lot of struggle we finally took again the control of the LRV as we take the left.

A bullet hits the back windshield, which cracks only slightly

"WE DO CONFIRM YOU'RE FACING PIRATE ACTIVITY, Are you all clear now, over?" the radio voice suddenly startled

As I looked behind myself I announced with a shaky voice

"They're at least two behind us"

"That's a negative, Hawk, they're still out there, behind us at 140 and 220 degrees," Quiroz repeated after hearing what I just said while confirming it.

I lean out, my jaw jutting forward just a bit, and a rare anxiousness appeared through my body with a strangely violent coldness coming out of me...  
I reached down and took out a weapon.

"I will handle these..." I said under my heavy breath

I aimed my weapon at the horizon, then it appears as they come closer and closer...

As the Lunokhod is almost upon us

I pulled the trigger and fired my weapon with a glare on my features.

An explosion, as another Lunokhod appears on the horizon and begins to gain on us, I aim and fire again

Another puff of dust

"Excellent shots, Major! Excellent!" Luis Quiroz announced with an obvious surprise on his voice.

"Thank you, Colonel," I simply responded.

Darkness overtakes us, it is the permanent night, the Far Side of the Moon.

We just reached the Far Side (i.e. the side always facing away from Earth) and are weaving amongst Chinese thermonuclear reactors.

Enormous lights switch on in front of the LRV

"Comesp, we've just entered the Far Side. We need a push in 2500 clicks! 240 degrees, 58 seconds!" Quiroz announced to the radio.

Multiple spaceships descent and drop ordinance. It's gruesome, spectacular, and  
really a curious point

It's a ferocious scene, vicious and unforgiving, made all the more bizarre by the utter lack of sound

The silence and carnage are astonishing, the explosions are beautiful and ferocious, the sky's lit up for miles.

Moonbase Santander is just ahead, built over a massive crater and is underneath a dome.

"We are approaching Santander now, Major".

* * *

After arriving at the hangar Quiroz and the rest of the crew depart disembarking the LRV, unsentimentally, leaving behind Mr. Castillo and two other CSC astronauts to accompany me as we disembark the LRV also.

You know, I think that violence must be the last option when a problem comes ahead, but when its really necessary, I'm not afraid of using it because after all I was trained as a soldier, not exactly my duty but I must apply it when needed.

After reaching the bottom, a launchpad for the fusion-powered craft, La Libertad.

The spacecraft, La Libertad, is poised on the pad, glowing in the beacon lights.

Dr. Castillo removed his helmet and gloves as I followed him doing the same thing.

"Well them Major, it was a pleasure being you're bodyguard," that incited a small grin on my face, "Just hope for you can safely accomplish that history that must be written, sir".

After shaking hands and saying goodbye to Mr. Castillo, I followed a woman named Zamira Romano to the preparation center for the Atena mission.

Sergeant Romano hand me the Mark 75 spacesuit, the one designed for exoplanetary activities.

"Your vitals are all here, on your sleeve, pulse, oxygen, CO2, blood pressure, and so forth," she declared with a frown on her face.

Walking to the La Libertad hatch I could see people going through their exhaustive checklists

I watched how they stared at me as I walked near them with some glances and frowns by the way.

The interior of the cockpit, large and spacious with three sits on the front, on the back I could see the hatch attached to the planetary lander, as well a food and beverage depot and a hibernation chamber for the long journey, I'm 20 right now and from those reports I'll be 23 when I reach the wormhole, its exactly two years or more from the moon to Uranus.

Checklists complete, after several people got me ready on my seat, they exited the Cockpit while closing the principal hatch on the side, anxiousness was really rising throughout my whole body.

Few checks inside the craft and other configuration that I announced to mission control, everything was ready

"Major we're all set and ready to go", the voice that I recognize to Cortez announced, "T-Minus 15 seconds, ready to go, CSC commences countdown".

Engines roar to life as the rocket shudders from the force.

"Ten, nine, eight, seven, six... ignition sequence starting the main engine," I announced to mission control.

A great fire alights beneath La Libertad

Three, two, one.

La Libertad rises, shaking off its tethers.

"We have lift off..."

It explodes forward, hurtling around the Far Side.

La Libertad fires its boosters and explodes forward, hurtling around the Far Side with increasing velocity, as darkness returns to the launch pad.

* * *

2 years, as I said 2 years, after leaving the moon I waited 3 days to make and prepare the hibernation chamber on La Libertad, and I suppose that you know what I did after finishing that.

Quickly changed again into my spacesuit, and prepared the spaceship with the greetings and guidance of mission control, I could already see with a clear view on its full might the ice giant, Uranus.

My family sent various videos of how has been their life doing, didn't I mention about that, well both my father and mother are still alive, I have a sister and a brother, my brother has 17 and my sister has currently only 10 years old, she wants to be an astronaut like her big brother, and I know she will get to her goal even though at her age we could still say that as a childish dream of what do you want to be when you are grown up

My brother just finished school recently, he is a star in soccer, and I really think that he will surely form his life around it.

Also, the mission needed to be also undercovered even for my family by the Colombian government, its sad that I can't tell them the truth behind this mission until the CSC gave me the order to do so... damn

Wow

There it is, the wormhole, looking like a giant fish eye lens, it just breaks the imagination in its process, it is really a distortion in space.

As La Libertad begins to go towards the wormhole the CSC made the announcement of the momentary communication lost after if I successfully cross the wormhole alive, small chance in my own mind

La Libertad started to shake off violently as it began to enter the wormhole when it startled me even with all the security equipment on my seat, I could feel how the craft moved through fast speeds, I could feel like if I was traveling at the speed of light

Several distortions began to appear around my seat, they look like some jelly transparent thing that just floats through the ship, and at the moment that I less expected it all just suddenly

Stopped

In total halt

Looking behind I could spot how La Libertad was beginning to go away from the wormhole...

That means that I really did it

The first human on another galaxy, that's real history man!

I could only laugh because that was really a life or death experience I just have, I felt thrilled, anxious, scared, and excited at the same time, but nothing like to say no for the rest of this daring mission

Communications restored

* * *

One month and a half have passed, I was already over the planet

It really started my curiosity when I saw how both the f***in moon and sun moved around this planet

The moon was given the name of chia as the sun was just named Aurora B, huh, the moon of this planet is quite interesting, it looks like the Earth's moon just that smaller and with a combination of purple and white dust, that is uncommon, and for the planet at bare sight I could say that it has the similar size of mars, smaller than the Earth by the way, but it looked like it a lot as you could clearly see vast oceans at continents behind strips of white and purple clouds, a paradise from bare sight indeed.

I prepared every system on La Libertad to begin my landing on this planet's surface.

After entering the Landing Module, I closed the hatch and separate this lander from La Libertad, clearly an enormous ship from this distance.

Some few moments passed and after letting the gravity pull me down to the atmosphere, the landing began...

The lander was shaking violently as I saw how fire envelop it while crossing the atmosphere, and after a while of this entrance, I activated the Lander's engines as they roar to life, making a slow descent on this planet's surface.

Trees, the first thing that startled me was those trees, THERE ARE F***IN TREES, that means that there must be any kind of actual life, for the first time I could really believe the words from my government!

Landing in a slow and steady way after finding some plains near the forest that I just saw, slowly and steady as I said aaand

TOUCHDOWN

From the radio I could hear people cheering at this accomplishment, who wouldn't, humanity just break the barrier of interstellar journeys, in my opinion, I could say that this is really the next giant leap for mankind...

Got everything ready, and I opened the hatch, the excitement just floods my body as I slowly went down the lander, and after making a quick gravitational test and announcing it to mission control.

A small step for humanity has just been made

I began to walk in a really dramatic way, but who could blame me, I am the first human to ever do this and the interstellar planet.

I assembled the Colombian flag and planted it on this planet's surface, a really proud full day, I also took a Bible and placed it right next to the flag pole.

After that, I finally started planting the scientific equipment which was basically an oxygen detector, seismic monitor, and a chemical compound receiver, all with the directions of the CSC, and each way it should be briefed.

Why didn't they trained me for this mission, I don't really know or care at this point, I was just doing this happily

After assembling the Planetary Rover, with the instructions of the CSC I followed to what I believe is north for a distortion captured from one of the Colombian satellites.

The trees looked cartoonish, everything in this world looked kinda cartoonish, really cartoonish, also I noticed how even my suit at everything I brought from the moon became like if it was animated, very weird indeed.

Reached to the point and began to search for that distortion that was captured, and in the way, I perfectly found the source of it

An abyss, or a canyon per se, giant and from the bare sight it was really deep, but I couldn't really say anything for the fog that was covering the half of it

What a weird sight.. the

F**K DAMN NO NO PLEASE NOT

What happened, well, I felt like if someone pushed me off the border, this also confirmed that I'm an idiot for being so close to the border of the abyss but WHAT THE HELL

I was just grabbing a rock with alk the forces I could, analyzing a way to get up, unfortunately, it couldn't resist my weight

S**T GODDAMN F**K

Falling, falling, falling okay I am going to freaking die, o hey look at that, I could spot land, I'm also going to die and I DON'T WANT TO F***IN DIE

Afraid, naa, TORMENTED, that is the word for my situation, every second made the land closer...

BAM

Darkness

**Needed to show his first adventure after all, the journey from Earth to Equestria.**


	4. C III: Equestria Landing

Pain

Ouch

A lot of pain

Okay, I don't know how I always get to survive from those alpine altitudes.

Or maybe I'm death right now...

Also, why the hell I'm lying not he ground, I don't know what in a damn I was doin..

"I think that he is waking up," a voice suddenly spoke out, which a somewhat female voice, I'm still very dizzy but...

What the hell man

"Ummm, sir, are you feeling alright," another voice spoke, I think it is a masculine one

I slowly began to open my eyes, and the first thing that greeted me was the beautiful sun, and not only that I looked right into it.

Yep, there's nothing better than waking up feeling like if I just drank liquor the whole night, and not only that, add look directly into the sun into that awesome list...

There is a word in my country for this situation, guayabo.

I could say that this is really ummm

okay...what...the...f**k...

As I opened my eyes again, what did I see, well than girls and boys, two horses, multicolored horses, or maybe they aren't horses, I mean, from bare sight they are much smaller, they are small horses?

They are staring at me, clearly confused, weird...

Wait did I just saw a trace of expression in some horses, I think that animals can't express emotions through their faces.

Hm, must be the dizziness on my head...

I began to move my head in every direction to find the source of these two voices, maybe the owner of...

"Do you need help?", the feminine voice again spoke out

Wait a second what that means that it comes from...

No f***in way

"What are you doing in the floor mister," the masculine pony WAIT WHAT THE HORSE JUST F***IN SPOKE

Do you know the answer that I gave that small horse, a load, freaking

"AHHHHHHHHH, WHAT THE HELL!"

That startle the two horses at the same time

"Ummm, did we do something wrong!" the feminine small horse exclaimed with fear and concern.

And yes YOU F***IN DID SOMETHING REALLY BAD

YOU FREAKING JUST SPOKE, WHAT THE HELL

"You... can... sp..p..peak," I responded with pure fear, I was startled, anxious, and scared at the same time

This is the most unnatural thing that has happened on my whole life, maybe satanic, this is just wrong, HOW THE HELL A HORSE CAN SPEAK, and also, WHERE THE F**K AM I?

Looking again with more attention at my surroundings, there were ponies in the skies, and just a little farther from the point that we were currently, also ponies...

"Um sir, are you feeling alright, you must have some terrible accident sore something like that," the masculine pony began to talk after that rant.

An accident

Wait a minute...

That's right, the accident!

Now I remember everything, the Atena project, and the CSC mission to the exoplanet, and I fell into that canyon when I landed there, but where am I, in what place of the F***IN UNIVERSE YOU CAN FIND TALKING COLORED SMALL HORSES!

"I'm sorry but I'm just really confused right now!" I answered with really quickness and dizziness, really who can blame at this moment, on drugs maybe, very probable, because this is just wrong.

"You are saying that we can't talk when you are a pony also," the feminine voice declared with a little bit of hesitation and, wait what did she just said...

Oh no

Not in bloody hell, I'm drugged, I think that those hibernation pills affectedly brain hardly...

You know what did I see when I looked down to my body

One, I wasn't human anymore, I'm not human anymore, IM NOT F***IN HUMAN ANYMORE!

My body was shaped just like one of those ponies, a light blue covering my body, also I have a MUZZLE AND A TAIL!

I'm afraid, I'm really afraid, could I be on drugs right now?

"For...God's...sake," I could only mutter with pure terror on both my face and my voice, this just adds a bonus to the most freaking crazy day of human life, it may be a bestseller if I publish it as a book.

What do I need to do right now, get the F**K OUT OF HERE and try to find the most reasonable explanation for my... condition right know.

With all my forces I was trying to stand up, only to fail miserably

"Sir do you need some help!" the feminine voice spoked again when she see me stumble down after that awkward attempt of standing up.

"NO!, I mean I'm alri...ght, hehehe," damn awkward grin.

The second attempt, at least this time it was more successful than the last time, you know this s**t is just weird at this point, how the hell I was transformed into a pony...

I'm dead, now this is 100% confirmed, I died on that accident when I fell to that foggy canyon, that's the most reasonable explanation right know.

"Are you sure," the masculine emm pony, apparently, began to speak again, "we can hide you to the local hospital, you look really.."

Before he could say anything else I quickly interrupt him, I'm not going to accept help from this ponies of f***in wonderland

"No thanks, I'm feeling alright," an obvious lie that could be recognized even with my current shaky voice, but I can use them at least to find out some answers, "but I emmm have! actually a question, for both of you".

This caused a curious look on their pony faces

"Ummm do you know I what location I'm currently in? country, town?"

"Oh, umm you are in a pathway near Ponyville, Equestria," the female pony stated proudly.

Ponyville, Equestria, f***in cliché names, but the first that must be the name of the town I'm near, and the latter must be the name of the nation I'm currently am, never heard of them, definitely dead right now.

"P..p..ponyville, Equestria..." I began, I need to get the hell out of here as quickly as possible, "Well then ummm ponies it was a pleasure to umm meet you I suppose"

I quickly turned my back from them, leaning one way to another while walking in four feet?, no HOOVES, cause apparently I'm a freaking equine right now, congrats to this s**t I'm living right now.

"Sir!" I looked behind me at that call again, both of those ponies have a half awkward half happy face, "Welcome to Ponyville!"

I simply nodded with an awkward smile as they wave their arms, no I guess LEGS? in some kind of bye-bye...

* * *

Okay...I'm doing this S**T!

OUCH

OUCH

F**K

ouch, wow another fall...

I have been walking shakily for 10 minutes already since I left those two ponies behind, and trying to go up a hill, guess what, I fell by the side of the hill going of the first road leading apparently to that Ponyville town.

My face crashed directly into a small pond just at the bottom of the small hill, great just f***in great

Wow, so this is how I look like?

I just stared down at the reflection of my face on the small pond, that light blue fur, my light brown eyes, also my brown hair, a pony, a f***in pony, also this body is difficult to control, and walking in four umm, hooves? I suppose, its kinda hard, it doesn't feel like if I was crawling, it feels weird, like if I was using my normal two legs, only adding two more...

Great just great I am dead...

¿But how did I felt pain when rolling down that hill?

Just a quick experiment...

Ouch yep, that punch in my face surely makes me feel pain, maybe in this other afterlife? I suppose you can still feel pain...

Or the second conclusion is that I'm on the exoplanet right now, Zia by cutting that long reference to the name that Colombia gave to this apparent planet.

¿Could I still be in that place, or did I even landed there?

I raised my view of the skies and found out something very peculiar in the high place...

I could see some kind of strips of purple clouds way way up on the atmosphere per se, the same spotlight that I noticed on the window of La Libertad.

Also the trees, they all looked like the ones that I saw in the forest while landing on Zia, and in a third thing, the whole freaking place, it looked animated, cartoonish, what the hell...

Music, I could hear a choir producing a class of music, apparently close to me

I got up again in a shaky manner to follow this music, going all the way with my full forces up the road again, I began to follow the music that apparently it came from right over there?

Birds, that's the source of that music, but they were all coordinated, like an orchestra or something like that, I took a seat in a human way cause' how the hell would I know to seat like one of this f***in ponies, I don't really know, what's that?

A pony raised up in the air with wings? what wings?, I think that I saw some ponies like this already, and this just raised another question in my head, why some of this ponies have wings and the others not, I saw also that some of them have a horn, like the unicorns of Greek mythology, it's like if every pony of this land have different characteristics, I didn't have either a horn or wings, that made me what?, a normal pony, a pony of land, some s**t that I don't know?

Okay, these questions were only giving me a headache, also the pony was just talking to one of the birds that if I didn't mention, it was umm out of tune, I suppose?

Okay here it comes the music again and one, and two, and three...oh who is that?

A purple pony with a horn, uhh, you know what, when I refer from now on to the ponies that have horns I'm going to call them unicorns because I don't know how close I could classify them to the word NORMAL.

Something positive of the day, I got close to the music because it was actually good, it sounded like a symphony to my ears, aaand also a new question just popped on my mind, what the hell are those umm tattoos I suppose? locate on their umm backside, lets call it backside

Don't know what they mean, also I don't know if that is even f***in relevant, but what it is relevant and curious is why the hell does everyone have this tattoo on their back flank, you born with it? maybe, that must be the most simple answer to this turmoil.

Do I have one of these F***IN TATTOOS, I don't even want to see it but where...

Oh, wow

A town, that I must suppose it must be Ponyville, also the purple unicorn and the pony with wings apparently just leave the place they were currently at, I think that I also saw a lizard in the back of the purple one, damn, okay before I continue I must find a name also for that class of ponies with wings, ummmm I don't know ummm oh, a pegasus, also like the ones of the Greek mythology...

Could I be in the Olympus or something like that

Shaking my head in disproval, I follow my previous thought of heading directly to that Ponyville town, aaand what political system do they have? I haven't seen any sign of humans at this point, also no roads, umm I've seen a couple of carts being pulled by those simple ponies, you know, they looked like the ones on Earth just that smaller, bigger eyes, etc...

I'm going to call them earth ponies, more reasonable, I don't think so baby, also this place looks like a German-type town with the most horrible architecture I've ever seen on my freaking life.

Who is the architect of this town, it really needs a sue to learn how to design proper buildings, this s**t could be easily destroyed if war comes by, damn

Aaaand these ponies smile, a lot, why the hell do they smile so much, they look like if they were permanently happy

Huh, unlike me the only thing I give them is pure blank glares, not representing irritation or rage, but just blankness.

This place is isolated or what? where is everyone, I mean, yes, I've seen a couple of ponies pass by but not a lot, I was expecting to see at least a medium populations for the number of stores in the sides of this dirt road

Whoa, a tall per se circular structure stand out in the middle of the road, like an interjection

It looks like if it was made of physical candy, great architecture, by the way, I want to meet the gut that designed all go this houses and really punch him in the face for his great planning, and I could say this by judging from the colors, and the roof? its made like of a kind of chocolate cake, oh my goodness...

You know, for now, I'm going to consider this ponies alien natives of Zia, or this planet, with neutral intentions, either hostile or peaceful, they can cause a war with the Republic of Colombia with a bad action...

I think that I'm alone now

Huh, also for the design I can guess that is a store just guessing, and, maybe I could ask for something to eat and drink, they are going to kick me for asking for free food, but maybe from the peaceful vibe that this place sends they could be kind enough to give me something for free, impossible in Colombia, maybe impossible in any part of either the Earth, Moon, Mars, or Venus that contains humans within.

By the way, did I mention how f***in exhausted I was at this point, I could resist some days without neither eating or drinking, the Colombian military normally trains you for those conditions especially when fighting guerrilla warfare, that made them so efficient towards the terrorist troops during the Syrian civil war, that by the way, thank God ended an only a couple of years ago.

But yeah, I needed food and a beverage right now, I'm just praying to God that the only thing that sells is some king of equine food, like grass, or hay, I might eat ummm alien food if they have any, by this new body I suppose that I can eat me without being intoxicated or poised to death.

Great, just great, I am apparently on an alien planet with neither resources or contact to the Colombian government or the lander, I am stranded, this is just great, just great right away...s**t I'm really frustrated right now...

F**k this s**t I'm going to enter to that place

New thought while I'm walking tho that place, they were talking English?

Would prefer Spanish, mas fácil para mi considerando esta situación, easier for me considering this situation, that I'm forced to be but the way, but how, how falling through an abyss transformed me into this, a pony, CONSIDERING that the abyss transformed me into a pony, even though, they are talking an Earth language!

How is that possible, maybe the change of body mad eme understand and talk they're language as if I would be talking normal English, I can now add a coin to the good things of this situation jar, cause' apparently they are very few.

I can't contact my country, worse, I can't contact my own species or my own planet...

Also, I must have caused a turmoil in every single space agency that was connected to this project, because I'm sure that the CSC couldn't do this thing of interstellar traveling alone, I can bet that they allied with the NASA, ESA, Roscosmos, or the Chinese Space Agency for making this project work, such and exactitude and real importance, if any government on Earth finds out what happened, its over, its really over, APPEALING to the idea that I'm on Zia on this moment.

Entering the coffee shop, I think, no, its more like a bakery, displaying different types of candies, cakes, muffins, and other types of sweet foods, a candy shop combines with a bakery?

Another good thing, it has human for, I think.

I mean, chocolate is human food, and I know that it can surely at least satisfy my hunger, even if I would prefer something of salt right now.

Oh great, another question in my mind popped out, ¿How do they even know how to make these sweets? apparently, there is sugar in this world, another coin for that good things jar, but, for making chocolate you need milk, and the milk comes from the cows obviously, so ¿Do they have cows in this world, at least alien ones? and are their sentient, ponies are sentient obviously per se, but the cows no? They are also animals, or they are sentient and I don't know if they get paid for their milk, or just simply the chocolate is fabricated from another mean in this world, the only fruit that looks like one from Earth is the apple, which I spotted a couple in some trees, but I think that it was simply another fruit that LOOKS like an apple, because it would be really weird to have the same fruit in two totally different planets.

Okay, time for the awkward moment of asking for free food, and hopefully for some kind of water...

* * *

The sun of this planet has just hidden, and you know, that was one of the weirdest experiences on my life, I have also never met a pers- umm PONY that has been so generous with someone else.

These aliens are really very pure of heart per se, I mean I haven't met anyone really in this town but for the few interactions I had with them they seem to be very, friendly.

They gave me free food and a glass of water even though they offered me also a kind of milkshake? that from the description they gave would cost like 20 thousand Colombian pesos, and that's like 7 US dollars, so I could say that on Earth it would have been expensive, and all of this after selling them a kinda awkward story built around these ponies.

As I anticipated, it was candy they gave me, lots of it

Chocolate, cakes, candy canes, muffins, and other sweets for FREE

Yep, I'm still pointing that out, it's just impressive how willing and generous they are.

I could say that right now I'm really satisfied with their service, and where am I walking right now?

Supposedly the town hall of this place for some kind of important celebration they are going to make this day so, and also, they actually have a government, and a government must have laws and a political system, but I really don't know if a democracy could be a concept for this ponies so I'll go with the classic one that has always been recognized as one of the first political systems of all mankind, hopefully also for this ponies, and a monarchy, a monarchy must be the political concept that must rule this lands, but I don't really know s**t about this ponies to really say anything about how their society works.

Interesting, haven't seen any class of law enforcement around here...is this like the Holland of this planet or something like that, wouldn't be surprised at all considering the kind nature that these ponies apparently have.

An explanation was given at least, and that why this place is so freaking alone, and the and the answer to that question is that apparently a party was being hosted by the daughter of the owners of that place, in a library...

That is weird, who would host a party IN A LIBRARY

The bright side is that I may find another piece of information about these ponies with the sole mention that they ACTUALLY have a library in this town.

That means that these ponies also have the skill of writing, and judging by the design of this town, I could say that their technologies were behind ours at least four centuries ago, meaning that the books were handwritten, or hoofwritten? how the f**k these ponies can write if they don't have hands, but for the presence of books there must be a history, scientific or some kind of the s**t about this planet that could actually be interesting for me at least.

Apparently, the town hall is like umm a tower, in the center of this town.

Again, I really hate the architecture of this place...

Huh, a lost memory just came by right again, the CSC did mention me one time that there was a class of movement on this planet, and I can only refer that to a society, a society of ponies, the aliens are ponies...

No one expected that for sure, and, I'm really beginning to believe that the CSC was hiding me huge parts of information, they could have sent me here for analyzing their thing of intelligent life on this planet, something that I just confirmed to be true.

I'm the first human to ever t..talk to intelligent life on another celestial body...

The first to talk with other sentient species that isn't the human being, now that's an accomplishment.

This place is huge, looks like a king's throne room, several banners with different images of ponies on a landscape apparently, hanging from the roof of this place, theatre balconies going out of the sides of the room, and at the center of it there is what I suppose the VIP balcony in the upper part, and in the lower one there is a small stage, this place is also decorated for the upcoming event I heard it was going to be held on this place.

Well, this room is alone, I better get going to umm somewhere where I can find answers to what happened to me, and I gove a simple damn to the traditions of this pla...

"Excuse me, sir," an old voice snapped me out of my head and turning back to see who it was, a pony yes, but it looked like it was already an adult perso-pony, that doesn't apply here apparently.

"I didn't really expect for someone to show up so early, I thought that everypony was at the Ms. Pinkie party"

I suppose that she refers to the upcoming celebration and the party of the library.

"I'm uhhh new here Ma'am," I answered with a serious face, "I just traveled a long distance just for the celebration," opportunity for more information, "which I vaguely know Madam if you could indulge me more it would be greatly appreciated".

"Ohh, we have a gentlecolt here," she stated after a short chuckle, also what the f**k is that word, "of course I'll indulge you more about the celebration mister..."

Oh s**t my name

"Jose, Jose Santacruz, and I'm having the pleasure of talking to..."

"The mayor, the mayor of Ponyville"

Democracy? the word rang the bells of my mind, and also, she didn't give me her name, she is the mayor but what, her name...

"Well then Mr. J...os...e," said my name like if she was testing it, also what a horrible way to pronounce a Spanish name, but I can't blame her, apparently Spanish doesn't exist on this world, "you just came right in time for the Summer Sun Celebration!"

Great, but what the f**k it is, you only gave me the name mayor!

"Please have a seat, the town will probably won't come for a while, Ms. Pinkie surely throws the best parties in Ponyville," congrats, I don't care, even though I simply nodded at that statement, "We must be awake for the moment when Princess Celestia raises the sun, I need to attend some work briefly, I will be back soon".

Wait sho the f**k is Princess Celestia

Oh, this just reinforced the idea, better, it confirmed it, the political system of this nation is a monarchy, but why a princess, and what did she meant with rises the sun, who is the woma- what is the name of a feminine horse, Ummm mare, I think that it is mare, and men are stallions, I'm quite sure that is that way...

Nevermind then who is this mare, she must be the daughter of a queen, but rise the sun, what did she mean with that?

Maybe a religion of these lands, so I still can't confirm that this is a monarchy, but she did mention that we will SEE HER.

Huh that must be awkward, probably they are going to stare at a statue at 5 am waiting for the sun to rise up, that must be the explanation for the Princess Celestia, she must be a statue that is adored, just like in ancient Persia and all of those old Arabian countries, excluding Israel obviously.

For some weird reason their moon just fascinates me, looking from way down to this surface I now can add more proof to the theory that I'm still on the Zia planet, that's probably the most realistic explanation after all...

It has something enchanting, almost magical, I could almost swear that the craters on its surface form a pony, with a horn, it sends a magical vibe from it, weird and mysterious indeed...

The f**k is that music

I swear that I'm hearing a weird tune coming magically out of the air

WHAT THE F**K!

My body is moving by its own, o s**t is that a spotlight coming out of nowhere, the BLOODY HELL

No resist, my lips are trying to sing something I feel, s**t I... must...resit

The music is going louder and louder, NO F**K

"This will all make sense surely one day

Someday I will see that this makes sense

One day when this world begans to make sense

I'll think back and realize

That these were all completely normal events"

"HELP, WHY AM I SINGIN..."

"I'll have all the answers when I understand more

Like why am I in this strange land

I know in a couple of years"

"Wait for WHAT, STOP PLEASE STOP!"

"These will seems like childish thoughts

And so I know this isn't bad, it's good"

"NO, IT'S BAD, REALLY BA-"

"Growing up means adapting

Puzzling at your world and your place

When I understand more

I'll feel totally secure

About staying

On this really weird land"

"It stopped, oh great I NO!" I'm also dancing, by the way, that gives a total awesome bonus apparently to this S**T!

"See, that will all make sense when I understand more

So there's no need to be terrified or tense"

Softer music, great

"I'll just dream about a time

When I'm in my age of prime"

And the great f***in finale

"Cause when I understand my purpose

Absolutely everything makes sense

It's all fine"

"No more music? Ha yes, YES it's over oh my goodness thank God that no one saw it...oh"

I don't care of they are aliens or not, this is one of the most awkward events that I have experienced in my life

A small crowd was just staring at me with grins on their faces as they clapped their hooves together.

"Not only a gentlecolt but also a singer with a very lovely voice," the Mayor said from behind.

S**t, f**k me really, I couldn't have been more freaking embarrassed in my whole life...

¿But what the freak just happened!?

Why did I just sang that it surely gad a message, like if someone else was trying to...tell me something?

* * *

Thank God that no one remembered that episode...

For the next couple of hours its was based on watching how ponies entered the town hall and took a seat, also what a weird form of doing that, or maybe not, they sit like, horses

I think that I'm the one doing the weird things, judging from the expressions that these people-err ponies have given me at my apparently 'human' way of sitting on the floor.

Damn...I don't know for how much time I'm going to be trapped here, and, I don't really think that Colombia will send a rescue mission anytime soon, considering my situation and involving an interstellar journey.

I'm also wondering the physics of this place, and how the hell this place hasn't been disintegrated for their sun, it's just way too close for this planet...

Damnit too many questions about this place, it's just not natural, it looked very fictional.

Those are birds...

Again the chirping, this time coming from one of the balconies, hey, that is the same errr pegasus that I saw coming to this town

Yellow coat I think, blue eyes but I'm not sure about that part, it's really difficult to tell from the distance where I'm on.

I raised a curious eyebrow at this, how is she doing that with those animals, it looks like if she was guiding them on the music, as I said earlier, just like an orchestra.

Does she have some magic powers to communicate with those animals, I remember that she talked to one of them in that tree near the pathway, I don't understand how is just possible what she is doing, and I can tell that from her facial features.

This place has an apparent majority of emm female ponies, I just haven't spotted a lot of males in this town, both when I was walking in the pathway and right here on the town hall.

Well, I think that the show is going to begin, and I can tell that for the loud noise and the sudden sound of trumpets.

"Fillies and gentlecolts," she began, really what the f**k is wrong with the vocabulary of this place, "As Mayor of Ponyville: it is my great pleasure to announce the beginning of the Summer Sun Celebration!"

Cheers were heard around the town hall, it seems like it was really expected by the natives of this town.

"In just a few moments, our town will witness the magic of the sunrise and celebrate this, The Longest Day Of The Year!" the mayor stated, also why does she say 'the magic of the sunrise,' its a rare occurrence in this world the emmm sunrise.

I can't really confirm if this is the longest day of the year or not, I don't have any remote idea of what hour it currently is.

"And now; it is my great honor to introduce to you the ruler of our land," okay now this is interesting, and I'm now sure that the political system of this place is a monarchy, "The very pony who gives us the sun and the moon each and every day"

Sun and the Moon, it must be like a statue that is only revealed in this celebration, a kind of religion from these lands.

Even though my curiosity just woke up in my whole body, I could hear my heart on its anxiousness to see the 'ruler' of this land.

Or maybe these ponies are brainwashed by an actual pony, making them believe that this umm pony is the one that controls their sun and their moon, if that's the case then these ponies are really naive, but who am I to criticize them?

"The good. The wise"

Dramatic background drums

"The bringer of Harmony to all of Equestria"

Oh yes, that's the name of this nation...

Huh, weird a gut feeling, like if something bad is going to happen...

"Princess Celestia!"

And who are we supposed to see, oh

Gasps of shock and fear are being heard out loud it this place as if a terrible tragedy had just happened.

Okay, this is bad... I suppose, what has just happened, someone stole the statue, or this 'Princess Celestia' is real and simply didn't show up, even though, it seems like something really bad is happening right now, s**t.

"Remain calm everypony, there must be a reasonable explanation..." hmm I suppose this is bad, no, it must be really bad, even I am feeling kinda sick for this whole situation

"She's gone!" A certain white emm unicorn exclaimed from one of the balconies, also, this statement just caused more gasps of shock...

The f**k is happening right now, my gut feeling is alerting me of something but I don't know what it is.

The f**k?

My body suddenly became one hundred percent alert, a purple mist appeared out of nowhere in umm the VIP balcony, I suppose, it sends a vibe of danger, and I must be ready for this and defend these ponies for any possible upcoming threat, after all, they trained me to defend liberty, justice, and equality, for humans or these naive ponies.

Out of the mist, a pony came out, and it didn't look anything like the ponies that I've normally have seen on this land.

It had both a horn and wings, a dark body covered by a shiny armor, looked like it came from the medieval times judging for its design, a moon in the center of it, turquoise eyes and a crescent moon tattoo on her rear end, f**k this s**t.

"Oh my beloved little subjects," the mysterious pony began, SHE says it like if she was their ruler of ummm Equestria, is she that Celestia that everyone has talked about, I suppose that not for those horrified expressions on this ponies faces.

"It's been so long since I've seen your precious little sun-loving faces," says it like if she was holding a grudge against these ponies.

"What did you do with our Princess!" A feminine voice exclaimed.

An evil laugh, "Why, am I not royal enough for you?"

You know, my only reaction was an angry glare, I'm sure that this girl is not the ruler of this lands, I suppose she is trying to make a coup d'etat.

"Don't you know who I am?" a tyrant, "Does my crown no longer count now I have been imprisoned for a thousand years? Did you not recall the legend?" somewhat of a glare appeared on her face, "did you not see the signs?"

"I did!"

A feminine voice also exclaimed

"And I know who you are!" the source of the voice stepped out of the crowd, oh, she is the purple unicorn that was talking to the yellow pegasus, "The Mare in the Moon! Nightmare Moon!"

So that is her name, Nightmare Moon, wow their parents really hate her for giving such a f***ing bad cliché name.

A loud gasp was heard, hmph, these ponies mist be really scared while seeing they are backing down.

"Well well well," cliché line, "somepony who remembers me"

"You must then also know why I'm here."

"You're here to... to..." great she is afraid considering that loudly gulp

"Hmhmhmhm remember this day little ponies, as if it was your last, from this moment forth, the night will last forever!"

Lightning tormented across the dark skies as a tornado began to envelop her

I'm going to kick the a** of that tyrant, she asked for it, and that's whats she is going to get.

"YOU!" I exclaimed, getting the attention of both the unicorn and the dark pony, "That's surely the most idiotic plan I've ever heard on my whole life, oohhh so scary the last will last forever ohh," I continued in an obviously teasing tone, causing more gasps among the crowd.

"Oh, just look at this," the dark pony began in a dark tone, "A pony who thinks that he can confront me"

"Ha, not only that, I'm going to kick you, tyrant," I responded with a grin on my face, even though I could sense a violent urge rolling throughout my whole body

More thunder, you know I think that this was a really bad idea, this only makes me flinch slightly.

If I'm going to die then let it be for a f***ing good cause

"Do you want to fight me earth pony," she spat out like if referring to that name was a disgusting thing.

"BRING IT ON!"

For God and liberty!

Suddenly the tornado began to momentarily disappear, at least F**K

She began to fire dark magic from her horn, I'm sure that it is meant for f***ing me up.

This pony has a stormtrooper aim, s**t not even one-time lady.

In this case, I could only debilitate her for the fact she is a woman and not by punches but aiming for the legs, and as quickly as I could, I went to tackle down only the legs of this mare to at least debilitate her momentarily, it went horribly wrong.

I crashed directly to the wall, okay I'm f***in death, she fired again her magic directly at me, I raised both my limbs to protect my face...the hell

The ball of dark magic just... bounced when it touched my body, it made my body feel a little bit sha-

"WHAT! IMPOSSIBLE"

Yep not even myself could believe it

She began to fire several blasts of not magic this time, but of lighting, each of one failing miserably when it touched my body, the f**k is happening

"Seize her!" the voice of the mayor suddenly exclaimed

Various guards quickly went to capture her at the moment that our glares were fixed in each one to the other.

That hurt, at least for them, it was obvious that this mare was paying attention to the guards in golden armor, as lightning struck them and send various flying away, and before anyone could do something else, the pony extended her wings and immediately took off to the skies

"Damnit you coward!" I exclaimed

No way this pony is going to escape from me, I quickly turned back at AHHH

"Who are you?!" the valiant purple unicorn exclaimed at me with a frown of curiosity.

Also WHAT THE HELL IS SHE DOING that mare if freaking escaping, I'm sorry obstacle...

"DAMN! none of your business alright, step to the side lady," you know, this s**t is more business to her than it is to me apparently.

"Yeah!" oh s**t that startled me, a blue pegasus suddenly appeared by my side, "How could an earth pony block magic from an ALICORN!" that was racist, "and how could you just attack Nightmare Moon with no hesitation, are you crazy or something like that.."

"As I said to umm miss..."

"Twilight Sparkle!" the purple unicorn exclaimed

"Yeah... as I said to Miss Sparkle here, none of you're business!"

"No, it is actually my business!" the purple unicorn snapped, her tone softened a little bit as she looked up at the moon, "I knew she was going to come this night...I..." a sigh.

Fighting with her won't apport to anything, and she was expecting all of this, great a source of information for this problem at least

"Sorry," I began, "I think that we began with the wrong han-err hoof"

Great, at least the glare just ceased on her face, also why this pegasus was still here, go f**k off!

"Ma'am, my name is Jose Santacruz," I stated

She raised a curious brow as we shook our hoofs

"Twilight Sparkle," she stated proudly.

"Emmm," the awkward moment, " Miss Sparkle, it would be greatly appreciated any piece of information about this current threat".

A thoughtful look appeared on her face

"If you tell how did you block the magic of Nightmare Moon"

I can't answer you that, and did she just said MAGIC, I thought that the black matter that looks like magic was some kind of a particle breakpoint.

"Deal!" I'll need to make up a story

"Follow me!" she turned her back and began to run into a certain direction.

I nodded as I began to follow her from behind

Wait a minute, that's a giant lizard on her back?

It actually looks like a dragon, difficult to tell cause' we are in the middle of the night.

"Come back here! Nighttime? Forever? Where are you going?"

_Part I_

**Sorry for the long chapter again, I'll keep adding new chapters very soon.**


	5. C IV: Equestria Landing II

**Bogotá, Colombia, Earth, Solar System, Milky Way Galaxy**

Presidential Office, Nariño Palace

"Mr. President... you need to understand the technical complications that this mission brou-"

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!" President Gustavo Rodríguez exclaimed with rage.

The tall, black, and bulky man stands up from his chair and began to walk around his office with his arms behind his back.

"Do you have any idea of how many resources were invested on you"

"Mr. President, we didn't know abo-"

"Or do you know the political implications that this mission cost me!"

"Mr. President, how would have we know that this... accident would happen, we sent probes and satellites, we have recollected data from this planet for over 10 years, this mission has been plann-"

"AND IT FAILED!, 10 years, A DECADE OF PLANNING!"

A silence filled the room completely before the president started talking again.

"I'm sorry but I can't let this mission to simply die"

President Rodríguez activated a hologram that was on his desk, it showed a shiny, metal-like rock, it looked like iron combined with copper.

"Magicioum, the rarest metal on the universe, "the president began, "Zoi is blessed with a naturally occurring substance a million times more precious than gold"

Magicioum is a rare mineral, formed on inexplicable forms, which is a room-temperature superconductor. The first Magicioum was retrieved in Chia, the Zoi moon by a robotic exploration in the year 2076. The room temperature superconductor has been the top of modern materials science... a substance that transmits electricity with zero resistance, but at normal temperatures, rather than the liquid-helium cooled superconductors of human science. It has the capacity of controlling the environment of a planet if its core is made up of this mineral.

The CSC concluded after various explorations that the core of Zoi is made up from this material, it is also believed that some natives of this planet have extremities that help them control the energy produced by magicioum, giving them somewhat of a control over their environment inside the magnetic field of the planet, making the illusion of doing magic.

Magicioum does not exist in our galaxy, by far. It is unique to the solar system in the other galaxy, and it is the reason to go there... the pot of gold at the end of the rainbow bridge, retrieving it by sending a military mission to that planet.

"The mission was created specifically for exploration purposes," the CSC director announced defiantly.

"Let's not forget the real purpose of Atenea..."

The president sat back on his chair, lighting a cigarette.

"I don't want to turn that tv," President Rodrígez said while pointing at the tv on the other side of the office, "and see that the United States or the Russians announce a military expedition first than us, that's why we are doing this"

"We are already planning a new mission to Zoi, this time targeting a town in the mountains, we know that these creatures are intelligent, spy satellites have retired various piles of information, " Marcos Samper, one of the lead CSC scientist said.

"If this mission goes the way we want it to go I think that in 3 years maybe we could send a military mission with mining equipment, including also a diploma-"Maria de la Cruz, another leading scientist asserted before being interrupted by the president.

"No, if it applies diplomacy it means to get into some conditions with aliens, " the president began with a frown, "if they simply don't want to cooperate with OUR rules, then I guess that we should push them by the force"

"But... Mr. President, that is a radical idea, they aren't human but they are alive and think like us apparently"

"I know, " President Rodríguez began while turning back his chair to see the gardens of the mansion through the window behind him, "this Solar System is beginning to get scarce on resources, countries are fighting for them every day, supposed allies spying on each other... this might be an opportunity to unite this Earth again, after all, if they attack us then we could consider it a declaration of war, making the United States and other countries being in our side, and begin a possible colonial expansion"

A sigh came from the President before he could continue, "I think this is an opportunity that God gave us, and we can't simply say no to it".

* * *

**Ponyville, Equestria, Zoi, Gargantua Solar System, Janus Galaxy**

I swear that I'm going to sue the one that designed this town, WHO MAKES A LIBRARY INSIDE A TREE!

Miss Sparkle brought me to the library of this town, and being sincere, it isn't so bad in the interior like it is on the exterior, because it's a frickin tree.

Lots of literature, this really is breathtaking, these aliens understand various concepts such as mathematics, philosophy, and critic thinking.

There are many similarities to Earth

"Ouch!" ouch, there's nothing better than being thrown a book directly at your head.

"Sorry," Miss Twilight answered with a sheepish smile, damn what was she doing.

"Uh... We gotta stop Nightmare!..."

She turned her back to look at the dragon.

You know, I'm shocked that literally, I am in the same room of a living dragon, the classic European and Asian mythological beasts, even though, I'm sure that is a baby dragon, that talks like a 10-year-old kid, maybe he is not a baby but a kid? His voice also sounds like the one of a kid.

"You've been up all night, Spike, you are a baby dragon after all"

Yep, a baby dragon, also this place is a mess, books are all being thrown away by Miss Sparkle here, woman what are you trying to look for.

"Ummm Miss Sparkle," that caused a curious look on her face, "What are you exactly looking for?"

"The Elements of Harmony, and you don't need to be so formal, just call me Twilight"

The frick, I raised a curious brow as she turned her attention again to the bookshelf were apparently, she was looking for the Elements of Harmony? is that like a secret book with the power to destroy that black pony, no way to know.

Dodge, another book almost hit me directly on my face.

"Elements, elements, elements... Ugh! how can I stop Nightmare Moon without the Elements of Harmony?"

"And just what are the Elements of Harmony?!" HOLY, where did she come from, and how did she even entered the library without anyone of us noticing her presence, but great question annoying blue pegasus, "and how did you know about Nightmare Moon, huh? are you both spies?!"

Wow really starting to annoy me a LOT more, what gives her the right to say that about us.

"Spies? really," I responded hotly, "How do we know that YOU aren't a spy, you literally appeared out of nowhere...plus, it looks like you were overhearing our conversation"

Hmph, I'm obviously not a spy, but this Twilight Sparkle, maybe she could be a spy for that Nightmare Moon...

I mean, she asked me how I blocked that mare's magic, something that I have not even a remote idea of how that task was accomplished, but still, why did she want to know that!

It is really suspicious...

"Hey! I would never be a spy of anyone," oh right this girl is still accusing us, and what a gold medal justification, "but you! look and talk like one, you can't deceive me"

I raised a curious brow at that statement.

"That accent, I've never heard an accent like the one you have in my whole life, also you blocked the magic of Nightmare Moon! and I don't think that anypony in Equestria could do that" she stated with a suspicious glare.

Oh right...

You know, I'm a fluent English speaker, but, my Colombian Spanish accent is obviously noticed in some words when I pronounce them, and again, no freaking idea of how I blocked that so-called magic.

"My accent seems weird to you? I mean, just look at your hair," a furious glare was directed at me, "are ya' from the circus or what...or did that Nightmare Moon send you here like a clown for trying to not look casual, huh, suppose you failed horribly on that task" a smirk appeared on my face- I mean muzzle.

Damnit, I haven't get used to this new...ummm..feature I have, or the way anyone in this place pronounces the words.

Anyway, we were both staring at each other with different kinds of faces? what is that part called in horses, meh, just going to call them faces.

The one of her is painted as a glare of pure rage, and the mine was of just pure amusement.

Before she could proceed to rip me apart, an orange earth pony, I think, bit the screaming pony's tail, my goodness how is that not painful, she is biting her damn tail.

She didn't scream of pain but just of umm rage and protest? the hell man, why is not being painful to her, I just don't possibly understand.

Looking back at my own brown tail I just thought, ¿Does that part of this ponies bodies have any kind of nerves or a sensorial receptor that I don't know, make them feel pain?

"Simmer down, Sally, they ain't no spies," a southern accent, from Texas I suppose, also, thank you for the benefit of the doubt, "but ya both sure know what's going on, don't you, Twilight and..."

"Jose...Santacruz," I responded with a little trace of hesitation in my voice.

Man really, HOW THE HELL CAN these PONIES ENTER SO EASILY WITHOUT BEING NOTICED!

Damn now I'm mentally screaming

"J...o..se Sant..acruze..zes?," the white unicorn from the town hall TRIED to pronounce my name correctly.

"Santacruz Ma'am," I responded in a formal voice, turning back again to the orange earth pony, "and no, I don't have any remote idea of what this Elements of Harmony are neither that this ummm Nightmare Moon would come this night"

Why the hell are you staring at me, do something you mares! and who is this pink earth pony, pretty sure that I haven't seen her before.

"I read all about the prediction of Nightmare Moon," both their and my attention changed into the unicorn, ufff, saved, "some mysterious objects called the Elements of Harmony are the only things that can stop her, but I don't know what they are, where to find them... and I... don't even know what they do!"

At least she knows ahh a piece of very vague information about this s**t.

"The Elements of Harmony: A Reference Guide," the pink earth pony suddenly announced.

She wasn't umm just by the side of us like 5 FREAKIN SECONDS AGO!

My reaction was a curious gaze as Twilight zoomed at the source of that voice.

"How did you find that?!"

Great question miss, great question

"It was under the E!"

How much sugar do they give to this pony, even on its voice I could recognize an overly playful and annoying personality.

Just guessing, as I said, I'm no one to criticize these ponies.

Also, does this Twilight Sparkle even know how to look for a book? or maybe the system of searching for a specific book is different on this planet.

"Oh..." yep, I would be feeling the same if I were you.

"There are six Elements of Harmony, but only five are known: Kindness, Laughter, Generosity, Honesty, and Loyalty, the sixth is a complete mystery.." oh wow, what a cliché story.

Huh, do you imagine if I told anyone from Earth that in an exoplanet on a galaxy far, far away...

Reference

There are six magic ummm things that can defeat a magic mare that apparently has the power of causing a permanent light upon this planet...

That would be a good joke for the people of Earth.

"It is said, the last known location of the five elements was in the ancient castle of the royal pony sisters, it is located in what is now the Ever..free forest"

The five gasped as I just looked with curiosity at that statement.

Most be a creepy kinda forest for this mares to be so afraid of it, also thank you for the information better get going.

"Umm sorry Mis- Twilight," everyone turned their attention to me, "And where is this Everfree forest located exactly..."

"Oh! that's easy!" the overenthusiastic pink pony suddenly responded, "It's the dark, creepy, and big forest on the outskirts of Ponyville!"

Dark, creepy, and big forest...

I recall seeing a forest with these exact descriptions from the point where I woke up.

Guess that I can find this 'Castle of the royal ponies sisters'

Must be something huge, shouldn't be a problem when I search for it.

"Well then ladies," I slowly began to walk towards the door of the library, "It's been a pleasure to meet you..."

Okay, time to run.

"And where do YOU think you're going?!"

My goodness, gracious!

That blue pegasus is annoying.

Everyone was now giving me looks of suspicion, not to blame them.

No real reason why I am doing this, but I think that it's for my duty that urges me to intervene on this, after all, I pledged allegiance to the Colombian flag after all, which represents liberty, justice, and peace for all.

Even for these ponies, even though, these mares must be capable of handling these threats easily.

"Emmm...the castle of those...sisters?"

"But why are ya' going alone sugarcube?" the orange earth pony responded suspiciously.

"Ha! I knew it! you ARE a spy, you surely are going to go and inform Nightmare Moon about what we just talked"

Okay, my nerves are touched at this, just going to TRY maintaining the calmness over my body.

"I'm going to...go and try to retrieve these Elements of Harmony, and hopefully for the last time Miss Pegasus, I'm NOT a spy," a glare slowly began to reappear on my face.

"You, alone?!" the white unicorn started, "I don't think that is a good idea darling," oh shoot, this girl is part of the high class of this town or something like that? a very classy tone darling.

"And how are you planning to accomplish this? the everfree forest is a very dangerous place to be" the purple unicorn spoke after a long time.

"I have a plan," no I don't have one, "It's called brute force Ma'am, as long as I get to defeat this threat everything will be alright"

"And who exactly ARE you Jo..se," she snapped, "first you blocked the magic of Nightmare Moon, and now you are saying to just... go! and try to retrieve the Elements of Harmony with no hesitation"

"It's not your decision Mis- Twilight, to tell me what's dangerous or what is not," great these ponies are really annoying me, EVERY single of them, "It's not your decision, neither no one of your species!"

"Wait what do you mean with species?" the blue pony retorted.

S**t

"Are you tryin' to hide us something sugarcube?"

"CARAJO!", that sudden Spanish exclamation shocked the six ponies that were currently in the room, also where is that Spike dragon, "...just..why are you all trying to stop..., I-I just...work alone"

Some few moments of silence

"No," Twilight broke the silence as she declared softly, "We are not allowing that anypony just go and risk his...life like a crazy pony...I am coming with you"

She clearly won't accept a no for an answer.

"...alright, as long as only yo-"

"I'm going also with you, like, I'm not to miss the action!" the blue pony exclaimed.

"Wait what? ONLY Twilight, Miss Pegasus-"

"Rainbow Dash"

"...Miss Rainbow Da-"

"And don't call me Miss!"

"...Rainbow Dash...I don't thi-"

Oh s**t now what?

"I'm coming with ya', not goin' to let my friends just throw themselves in danger, by the way, my name's Applejack"

What? we are not friends miss

"And I'm coming too! It's going to be dark and creepy but nothing we can handle out, OH my name is Pinkie Pie!, nice to meet you grumpy sir!," WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON, that mare literally defeated all the laws of physics, how could she move so fast, this is giving me a headache!

"Oh darling I'll surely help you in the journey of retrieving these Elements of Harmony, and my name is Rarity by the way Jo..se"

"I-I no..."

"I'm coming with you also, only if it isn't such an inconvenience," the yellow earth pony finally spoke, "My...name... is...Fluttershy also... kind sir"

Finally, someone that talks politely, not even that Rarity is so kind like this mare as it seems to look like.

A sigh, guess that I'll need help while confronting that Nightmare Moon.

I really hate to receive the help of others, meh, as long as we only concentrate on the circumstance everything is going to be alright.

Going to consider them just emm associates, even though that Rainbow Dash just going to call her a very temporary ally.

"Then what are we waiting for, let's get going immediately, ladies!"

* * *

I have this world's greatest question.

¿Do the parents of these mares really love them?

WHO NAMES HER DAUGHTER RAINBOW DASH, it just doesn't make any sense, it's like if I randomly name my son or daughter by an object or an action.

"So, none of you have been in here before?" Twilight commented.

"Ugh, heavens no! just look at it - it's dreadful"

Wow-what a great description for this place, looking it with better detail, it just looks like an enchanted forest, don't really see the big deal.

"And it ain't natural," Applejack began speaking, "folks say it doesn't work the same as Equestria".

"What's that supposed to mean?"

I stopped for a few minutes to reorganize my own thought and you know, f**k it I can't be a minute more with these mares, maybe if I sneak away in a moment that they aren't looking at...

HOLY F**K

Que bien lo que faltaba, una avalancha!

Just great, the only thing that was required for making this much more interesting, a freakin landslide!

"[BEEP], [BEEP], [BEEP], [BEEP], [BEEP]!"

The hell I can't swear out loud, what the hell was that sound.

Rainbow and Fluttershy immediately came in and helped Rarity and Pinkie Pie, advantages of flying, while Applejack was able to grab onto a tree branch.

Great! another tree branch, I'm... oh, not in bloody hell.

Before twilight could fall into the abyss, I quickly grabbed her han-HOOF!

"Don't let go!" Twilight out of pure fear exclaimed.

"No need to worry Miss Sparkle! I've got you"

Porque me tuve que meter en este problema...

Why did I join this problem?...

My stubbornness

"Hold on! I'm coming!" Applejack exclaimed as she slid down to the border and grabbed the other Twilight's hoof.

Finally a little bit more help

"Guys! What do I do?

No freaking idea really, hmmm, or maybe she could-

"Let go," Applejack stated simply

"WHAT!" both Twilight and I exclaimed

"Are you crazy?!" you've just stolen my words Twilight

"No I ain't, I promise you'll be safe"

"NO! that's absolutely not a good idea Miss Applejack!" I quickly snapped

"Now listen here," Applejack said softly to Twilight, "What I'm sayin' to you is the honest truth, let go, and you'll be safe"

"NO WAIT!"

S**t, s**t, s**t, p**a todo el MUNDO esta loco en este planeta!

Everyone is crazy in this world!

"QUE [BEEP], [BEEP], [BEEP], ME TIENEN QUE ESTAR JODIENDO, NO QUIERO MORIR!"

I slipped, I was now just screaming on my native language, SOMEONE needs to explain to me why I always end up falling from high altitudes!

"We got you!"

"Oh...thanks, God!"

I was caught by the Fluttershy pony as Twilight was caught by Rainbow Dash.

Saved, finally saved.

After dropping both of us Applejack came jumping down the mountain by a series of conventional placed umm platforms?

"And ya' were saying," Applejack came to me with a smirk on her muzzle

"Congrats for being so...perceptive! Applejack! but you...were offering us DEATH!"

I brushed off some dirt off my fur

Weird to even think that...

As we quickly recuperated from that event we just got..., once again we get going.

You know the CSC said that my heart rate was always in an impressive calm way, but back there, I really felt how my heart was about to explode.

Damn this pegasus can't just shut up, it's getting really annoying...

"Sooo we can start talking about how you blocked Nightmare Moon 's magic," Twilight started talking as she came by my side.

"How subtle Twilight," I looked at her with an amused expression on my face, "I don't really know if that's the first thing you should be asking me"

"Like how did you speak profanities," she says like if it is a major sight to behold, thinking of it, a sound censored the curse, it is not allowed here for some weird s**t, "or that it unknown language that you were shouting while falling down, and-"

"I get Twilight," I answered with a flustered expression on my face, "and I don't think I can give you any answers yet Ma'am"

"Hey, but we made a deal!"

Oh right, we did

"Yep, but you never said when I needed to answer that question, or did we accorded a specific time or something like that?"

She immediately sends me a glare

"But why?!" excuse me, "Why it is so hard to say it and-"

"I still don't trust you, you need to gain my trust miss" I responded simply

After some few moments of silence, she decided to break it

"Then I'm going to gain it," she responded softly while changing her glare into a cheerful one...what?

"Good luck on that mission, that I would call it a mission impossible you now"

A soft giggle, followed by a raised brow, "Nothing that I can't accomplish, even your own trust J...os..u?"

"Jose, J-O-S-E it's not so hard"

A smile reappeared on her muzzle, "What a curious name, I have never heard on my life a name like yours J..o..se"

Okay, that caused a grin, "Curious my name? from where I come from we don't name our kids for objects and random things on the environment?"

"And from where exactly you come from?"

"Lack of trust still Miss Twilight"

"And once Pinkie and Rarity were saved, whoosh... Me and Fluttershy loop-de-loop around and WHAM! caught you right in the nick of time," a sigh from both Twilight and I, this Rainbow Dash can't just shut up for FIVE bloody minutes.

"Yes, Rainbow, we were there, and I suppose that both of us are very grateful, but we gotta, que P***S es eso, what the hell is that

"A manticore!" Twilight exclaimed

A manticore, part of the Persian mythology...

What is really this place?

Okay that thing looks angry

"Take that, you ruffian," Rarity exclaimed as she hit the beast on the face

Shoot girl didn't know you have that in-

DODGE, GREAT NOW IT'S F***IN TARGETING ME

Time to demonstrate my years of training

When the manticore sends another oh his paws in my direction I simply dodged, and send a punch.

PAM!

I immediately looked at my limbs in pure astonishment, I send that thing flying directly into a rock from the OTHER side that we are currently located.

Looking back at the girls they were as amazed as I was, what the hell is up with me?

When the manticore charged against me again, I quickly dodged and by using by back limbs, guess that it would be called legs in a human, no idea of how that part of the horse is called, by the way, I make him stumble by making him lose balance.

Damn, how did I acquired all of this force, first the s**t of blocking magic and now this?

Okay now he was angry with me really angry

As he charged against me I could dodge various of his attacks, until one that I didn't see coming crashed directly into my face leaving a scratch.

Hijo de p**a

Son of a b***h

That violence, was boiling was once again upon my body, I am going to kill this f***er.

"YOU STUPID BEAST! IM GOING TO KILL YOU!"

I charged with ill intentions in my head, after all this beast wants to kill us, then I'll give back the favor.

"Wait!"

"[BEEP], TE MORISTE HIJO DE [BEEP]"

The manticore sends me flying and crashing towards a rock, motherf***er!

Recuperating rapidly I decided to change my strategy, I just couldn't keep trying to tackle him, I'm not playing football.

I quickly run towards him, as he sends one of his paws onto my head, I drifted under his arm and uppercut!

"Wait!" Fluttershy called out, sorry love but he is a menace to this current emm 'operation'

To late Miss Fluttershy, send him flying to the sky, and in just a couple of seconds, he crashed onto the ground.

Oh, now you are mine!

The manticore recuperated as quick as he could, still leaning to the sides clearly in a dizzy position.

Perfect

I began to walk slowly to that manticore, gonna make hi-

"WAIT!"

Okay, that startled me, I could only blink at the sudden exclamation made by her part.

Astonished is the word I describe my emotions right now, she also shouted it before Rainbow Dash or Applejack could make any move.

ROAR!

M****a, that thing is angry.

¿Wait what the hell is Fluttershy doing?

"Shhh... It's okay, oh, you poor, poor little baby"

"Little! it almost kills us all!" I exclaimed put of rage

Fluttershy ignored me and continued, "now this might hurt for just a second"

ROAR!

"What the..."

Fluttershy was now playing? with the manticore, okay f**k it.

"Aw you're just a little ol' baby kitty, aren't you? yes you are, yes you are" Fluttershy said while giggling.

"How did you know about the thorn?" great question Twilight.

"I didn't, sometimes we all just need to be shown a little kindness," she responded kindly.

When the manticore saw me he groaned directly at me, with good reason I suppose.

I just hit a baby, this is making me sick...

"Whoa! where did you acquire all of that force, " Rainbow Dash shouted.

"Ya' sure have some muscles, my friend"

I simply shrugged, I also don't have any idea about this.

"Umm, s..ir did you really m..meant that, of umm kill..ing him" Fluttershy queried with a tinge of worry on her voice.

I looked at her with a momentarily with a raised eyebrow, it was something bad? YES, he is a baby, but a threat is a threat, and I'm not afraid of taking any deliberate action of it can immobilize it permanently or at least temporarily.

"Well Fluttershy, it was a threat, and if it is too dangerous to stay alive, then I'll be forced to eliminate it"

Gasps, what, what is so weird?

"But sugarcube, you mean Kil...lin' him..."

I simply shrugged with a bit of remorse in my face.

My year's on the military where hard, socially when I was sent as a 19-year-old boy into the Brazilian jungles for a guerilla conflict that has been affecting Colombia, Brazil, and the Union of Venezuela and Guyana.

Bad memories, but they surely pushed me to be the person that I am today.

"Sometimes life pushes you to some limits, and you just need to learn to exist with them.

Before anyone else could dwell more on the subject, I quickly announced that we needed to get moving.

Sigh, it's been hard you now, when a lifetime friend betrays you, you will surely question if it's even a wise decision to ever trust someone else.

You know, after we had that interesting conversation the journey has been much more relatively qui-

"Did you meant it?" Twilight raised a question with suspicion and concern on her voice.

I just stuffed with still remorse now planted of my face, I don't want to begin a discussion with these mare bout concepts that probably any of this species could possibly understand.

And for me, it is that sometimes for doing something good, you gotta do something bad...

That has been one of the principles of humanity.

She noticed my reaction to that question and let out a loud sigh, mixed emotions...

But why, haven't these creatures ever been on the presence of death? What it's so weird about all of this, maybe these creatures were the representation of what humanity couldn't accomplish...

Did God create these creatures also?

Sigh, the thinking of this aliens mere existence is by itself confusing...

* * *

Holy s**t, this place looks really bad, it sends you a kind of dismay vibe, it's really weird this place, I don't have an idea in what I've just got in.

"Ugh! my eyes need a rest from all this icky muck!" Rarity let out.

Finally someone talks again!

We entered a very dark part of this trail, part of the forest I suppose.

"Ah great, we surely selected to pass through the brightest part of this forest!" I announced with annoyance on my voice.

"That ancient ruin could be right in front of our faces and we wouldn't even know it, " Twilight declared with irritation.

Mumbles, these girls can-

"Hey watch it, Ma'am!"

"Oh wait, I think I stepped in something, " Applejack said out loud.

Oh my goodness, that scream

"It's just mud"

What was ouch! OH MY GOODNESS GRACIOUS!

How can these girls shout so much, it's irritating.

Huh, trees with weird forms and faces, wow that's 'really' creepy.

Sigh, now I need to be annoyed by these girls with their shouting.

What what the f**k?

Those were laughs, by that Pinkie Pie indeed.

Huh, my reaction to these trees internally in a nutshell.

"Pinkie, what are you doing?! run!"

"Oh girls, can't you see?" Pinkie proclaimed happily, this place isn't creepy, but his girl, no doubt.

Music? how the hell music just randomly began to play without any explanation?

"When I was a little filly and the sun was going down"

"Tell me she's not..." Twilight spoke.

"The darkness and the shadows, they would always make me frown..."

"She is, " I responded with redundancy.

Yeah why randomly ponies began to sing, no idea, it happened to me...

I don't want to remember that, one of my worst memories.

"I'd hide under my pillow  
From what I thought I saw  
But Granny Pie said that wasn't the way  
To deal with fears at all"

"Then what is?" Rainbow Dash inquired.

She said, "Pinkie, you gotta stand up tall  
Learn to face your fears  
You'll see that they can't hurt you  
Just laugh to make them disappear."

Loud gasps were heard after a weird umm villain type laugh.

"So, giggle at the ghostly  
Guffaw at the grossly  
Crack up at the creepy  
Whoop it up with the weepy"

The hell...

"Chortle at the kooky  
Snortle at the spooky  
And tell that big dumb scary face to take a hike and leave you alone and if he thinks he can scare you then he's got another thing coming and the very idea of such a thing just makes you wanna..."

This mare can't stop moving? oh s**t here comes the grand finale, like every song so far I've heard on this planet.

"Laaaaaaaaauuuugggggggghhhh"

Great, the music stopped, wow also this planet applies logic, you laugh and the faces on the trees disappear...

Maybe it was part of the subconscious

Well, now those mares we're laughing loudly on the ground as I watched with a frown.

THIS PLACE DOESN'T MAKE FREAKING SENSE!

I better get going, turning my back from them I began to walk to what I think is the pathway.

Conventional, also why when she started to sing that song this place became more...brightly?

"Hey! wait up!" I heard Pinkie exclaim from behind while standing up, as the other mares followed her to do the same.

* * *

Walking and more walking, how big is this forest anyway?

Have you ever met a Mexican? well the only thing 'different' that I could say about them is their Spanish accent.

The talk it as if they were singing, in my country we call their accent 'cantaito'.

Why am I saying this, we'll this long walking remind me of those long jungle walks in the Amazon jungle with Mexican soldiers, they would always make this simple jokes and laugh all the way to battle while my Colombian battalion would always be in total silence, watching in pure amusement their jokes between themselves...

Good memories

Can't these girls stop laughing!

"Oh, [BEEP]!" I mumbled.

A violent river was roaming across that supposed pathway, great now we are f***ed up!

"How are we gonna cross this?" Pinkie Pie expressed frustrated, and also, that was the first most rationalized question this mare has made in this whole journey.

A distant cry was heard by all of us, and it sounded like a... what the f**k?

A giant snake? on the river was the force of that cry...

Wait a minute, I recognize this beast, it is a leviathan!

The classic mythological creature from the middle east, right in front of me? unicorns, pegasus, manticores, dragons, and a leviathan? what is this place really...

"What a world, what a world" the sobbing beast pronounced.

"Excuse me, sir," Twilight began saying, "why are you crying?"

"Well, I don't know," the leviathan started saying, "I was just sitting here, minding my own business, when this tacky little cloud of purple smoke just whisked past me and tore half of my beloved mustache clean off, and now I look simply horrid"

This guy is wailing for his mustache?

"Oh, give me a break," Rainbow Dash announced frustrated.

A purple smoke?

What was that

Behind me I spotted something with this same description, I felt like being watched by something...

As the mares where minding business with this leviathan I quickly went to the location where I saw this purple smoke.

Oh great venturing into a dark forest again, "Guys?"

The hell I felt something quickly passing behind my back, a cold wind, it felt a bit extraterrestrial, "Who's there, I order you to come out!"

This felt odd, the gut feeling began to ring inside by pony body, I could feel like if something really bad is going to happen...

I positioned myself in a way that I suppose would be considered defensive, I tried to fight versus that manticore in a human way, unfortunately, that didn't work out the perfect way I was waiting for.

Dark laughter, I think that I've heard that one before...

Oh s**t

The purple cloud began to envelop me, s**t I feel like I'm floating.

Should I ask for help...

F**k I'm going to do this alone!

Let's see where you take me, Nightmare Moon.

* * *

Castle ruins, the place is obviously dislodged, there are old-fashioned features on the walls somewhat messy with small holes between the rocks that support them, it looks like a castle.

The light inside the castle this place is luminous, the moon was beaming through the dark clouds, a place of decayed grandeur, probably once full of life and vitality, but now seeped in decay, I can describe it as being filled with memories of a life gone by, and marked by death.

I must be in the central room of this place or something like that, there is a platform at the end of it, reminds me somewhat of an old panopticon architecture combined with the classic medieval castle design.

"The valiant stallion who decided to disrespect his true ruler," Nightmare Moon said with a tedious voice, as she appeared on her full body on the platform at the end of the room.

This place must be a throne room, I must be in the castle of the sisters, I think that is the name of that place, or this place making it more clear.

"Sorry Miss Nightmare, but I have only two true rulers in my life," I began speaking with confidence, not going to let this s***ty mare intimidate me, "and I can assure you those two would never act like you!"

A few moments of silence before she could continue her speech.

"I sensed something different in you," she began saying, "when I fired my magic towards you I felt something else, like if I wasn't touching anything"

"Maybe you're magic is damaged Miss, never considered that," I answered jokingly at her stupid statement.

She ignored me and continued, "Like if I wasn't attacking a pony, but something else"

"I...don't know what you are talking about Miss," I quickly snapped, "but what I know is that I'm going to hand you out to the justice, and let you have a civilized judgment for every single crime of you"

She raised a curious brow while staring at me.

"Hmhmhmhmhm, neither your friends or you can't defeat me! I'm the ruler of the night!, the ruler of all Equestria!"

F**k this excessive, overdramatic lighting, it's really getting to my nerves now.

At least she forgot the last conversation we were having.

"Okay Miss let me clarify something for you, they are not my friends, I'm doing this thing alone, they just decided to accompany me with my forced permission, and please, stop being so overdramatically and tell me why did you bring me here?!"

She stared at me shocked for a few seconds before continuing.

"Wouldn't you like to be something important, rule over other ponies," she said with a smirk on her face.

What was she trying to say with this?

"You are clearly not from here Mr..."

"Major," I snapped, "Major Jose Santacruz of the Republic of Colombia"

"Major, so you must be on the royal guards of your land Major San...tacruz"

'Royal Guards' what the hell, is that the military of this nation or something like that, and do they use the same ranks as the ones you use in the army on Earth?

The only positive I give this mare right now is that she could at least pronounce mildly well my name.

"Hmph, I'm going to make you an offer Major," I raised a curious brow at that statement, "join me, and I'll make you the general of my army, you will be the second in command, only after me of course"

What the hell...a general of a whole army, that is a lot of power...

"Thy will bear much power in your hands, be the leader of the most powerful army in all of Equestria, we will rule these lands with an eternal night!"

Very tempting indeed, I could use that rank to find my lander and getting the f**k out of here.

"Join me Major, and everyone will respect you, they will see us as gods forever!"

My human nature was urging me to cede, I was feeling anxiousness to make that decision...

I was silent for some seconds before I gave my final answer, something that made me proudful of it.

"I can't lie," I began saying, "it is indeed a very tempting offer you gave me there," a curious look appeared on her, "but, I was taught with three principles that will be violated if you rule this lands, and those are the Liberty, the Justice, and the Fraternity, plus you want to take off the right of living for this ponies by condemning them into an eternal night, things that I simply can't allow them to happen, and about being a god Miss, I'm sorry but that position was already taken since the beginning of the universe by the only God, and I could swear that he would never act like you"

A frown appeared on my face at each word I pronounced as I began to steel myself for the inevitable fight.

What the...

Evil laughing as more thunder appeared behind her.

"I'm very disappointed of you, I offered you the supreme power, and you reject it!"

A smirk appeared on my face, "If I would have been you I would have first offered at least a cup of coffee, good manners your majesty.

She send me an annoyed glare plus a growl.

"Hmph, it looks that your allies have arrived, better take care of them first before we can continue here Major"

She transformed into the purple smoke and flew off to the skies.

"COBARDE!" I shouted in my native language.

What a coward, she really can't meet face to face her error.

What crazy per-pony would want to cause an eternal night upon this planet.

If I can find an exit to this pla-

"Ouch!"

"Jose?" Twilight said with uncertainty after a gasp

"Hey, Twilight..."

She had just fallen on me, we were just staring at each other before something break us from that stance.

Awkward and uncomfortable could be the perfect ways to explain what just happened.

Excessive lighting, this is beginning to get freaking annoying, and how does she do that, she can also control weather? the hell, O really don't understand this world's supposed 'magic'.

The only positive thing right now is that Twilight just won the award for the best pronunciation of my name.

"You're kidding," Nightmare Moon began, "you're kidding, right?"

Wait what's Twilight doing- OH S**T

"Twilight no!"

She was charging at full speed towards Nightmare Moon with her horn emitting a white almost blinding light, was she crazy?

Talking about hypocrites I enter into that list.

Also, I didn't saw that the last time I paid attention to the platform of this room, which I suppose is somewhat of a throne, five balls of concrete were scattered across it, and I could clearly see now what was Twilight targeting.

Wait, those could be the elements of harmony, but they aren't six?

What the hell... very clever Miss Sparkle

Before there could be a confrontation between the two she quickly teleported to the throne platform, trying to make a spell over those rocks.

Wait where did Nightmare Moon go?

I quickly ran towards the platform as well as finding s**t!

"Twilight watch out!"

A force of energy coming from these stones threw Twilight back to me again, what am I? a landing trampoline.

I quickly recuperated and prepare myself to charge towards her, not going to let her win this... huh?

"No, no!" she says it like if it is something bad, did Twilight just defeat he-

Nope, the energy that was being transferred between these rocks stopped working.

"But... where's the sixth Element?!" a worried Twilight exclaimed.

More laughter, as she jumped on her front limbs, making a small earthquake that...

Shattered the freaking rocks that I suppose WERE the elements of harmony!

My jaw dropped, this couldn't be real, I will allow this s**t to be real!

She was glorifying herself for her apparent triumph, laughing in an evil manner with more lighting appearing behind her.

"You little foals!" Nightmare Moon started with triumph on her voice, "Thinking you could defeat me!"

I'm going to kill her, f**k the justice at this point if she wins this battle I promise that before I leave this planet I'll kill this mare.

"Now you will never see your princess or your sun! The night will last forever! " she said before a dark malevolent laughter exploded off her.

Gotta analyze her weak points, maybe if I get to the neck and use this sudden Superman force that was given to me, I could eliminate her once and for all.

"Well, then Miss. Moon, the judge has just selected your final fate," I announced with sarcasm and rage on my voice, "DEATH!"

I begin to charge at full speed, targeting for her neck, I must be careful with its magic because it seems to be very powerful when she uses it, I really miss my gun, this would have already ended if I were still human and if I had my gun.

Several smoke tentacles began to emerge from the ground, all with the intention of what I suppose to immobilize me, dodge, F**K

A tentacle appeared in front of me and making me fall onto the floor.

They're getting close, looking back at Twilight I saw her also struggling with these tentacles... I will not let her harm the innocent!

I crashed my limb onto the ground causing an earthquake, making Nightmare Moon stumble and falling down from the platform, causing that the magical tentacles temporarily disappear from the ground.

Here is my chance!

I immediately stand up and begin to run in my full force towards the mare, I need to end this once for all!

"Jose WAIT!"

Too late, energy coming from her send both Twilight and me flying and crashing into one of the pillars, this simply couldn't end like this!

Twilight was as shocked as I was, seeing back at how the evil mare was laughing victoriously.

"I-I... don't know what to...do.." Twilight said with a defeated tone on her voice.

Wait a second, maybe only maybe... I think I just realized something.

I placed a hoof on her chest while smiling warmly, "Twilight, this might look pretty bad at this moment, but that doesn't mean it must end this way Miss, I think that I know now where the real Elements of Harmony have always been"

"What?"

"They're on you Twilight, on you six, the actions that happened in this journey, represent different things, including Rainbow Dash even though I don't know what she did, I suppose it must have been key for you six to get here"

She looked curiously and my statement.

"Let's not end this thing this way, defeat this tyrant, if the book says that the Elements of Harmony are the only ones that can defeat this mare, then only you six can accomplish this task, I believe on the six of you, and I believe in you Twilight, that you can accomplish this without any doubt"

I took off my hoof, leaving Twilight thinking about the speech I just gave to her.

Damnit! can't this Nightmare Moon stop being so freaking dramatic, she hasn't stopped with the thing of the lighting, this is tediou-

Huh?

"You think you can destroy The Elements of Harmony just like that?" Twilight announced in a new victorious way, gaining both Nightmare Moon's and my attention, "Well, you're wrong, because as Jose just said to me, the spirits of The Elements of Harmony are right here!"

Hahaha there you go Twilight!

A smirk appeared on my face as the strange emotion of happiness in me showed up.

"What?" Nightmare Moon asked in, fear? as the crystals that I think came from those rocks began to levitate.

"It's your end Nightmare!" I shouted in a cheerful but serious at the same time way.

"Applejack!" Twilight began speaking confidently, "who reassured me when I was in doubt, represents the spirit of... honesty!"

Crystals surrounded Applejack, a shame that the buddies that I have back on Earth are losing this.

This is better to watch than the FIFA World Cup finals!

"Fluttershy! who tamed the manticore with her compassion, represents the spirit of... kindness!"

"Pinkie Pie, who banished fear by giggling in the face of danger, represents the spirit of... laughter!"

"Rarity, who calmed a sorrowful serpent with a meaningful gift represents the spirit of... generosity! "

Now let's see what Rainbow Dash did

"And Rainbow Dash!, who could not abandon her friends for her own heart's desire represents the spirit of... loyalty!"

I began to clap my han-HOOVES in pure pride, congrats Miss Dash, you've earned my respects.

"The spirits of these five ponies got us through every challenge you threw at us"

Couldn't be more correct Miss Twilight

"You still don't have the sixth Element! the spark didn't work!" Nightmare Moon exclaimed.

"That she doesn't," Twilight and me shared serious glances as we turned again to see Nightmare Moon, "Would you wish to explain it, Miss Sparkle?"

"You see, there is a different kind of spark!" Twilight then turned to see her friends, "I felt it the very moment I realized how happy I was to hear you, to see you, how much I cared about you, the spark ignited inside me when I realized that you all... are my friends!"

Congrats, I didn't doubt for a second...

Maybe yes...

"You see, Nightmare Moon, when those Elements are ignited by the... the spark, that resides in the heart of us all, it creates the sixth element: the element of... magic!"

Holy molly! I just couldn't stop grinning like an idiot.

The last stone descended over Twilight, suddenly the mares began to levitate, as the rocks joined in each of their respective necks, creating a collar from these crystals, what a sight to behold!

A crown, a crown was formed from that last element, and as soon as it touched the Twilight's head, OH MY GOODNESS, IT'S THE MOST INCREDIBLE THING I'VE SEEN ON MY WHOLE LIFE!

A strip of rainbow surrounded them, making a figure entwined in the air, suddenly, as a waterfall full of fury and power was launched against Nightmare Moon surrounding her until she was out of view.

Oh my goodness gracious THIS IS THE BEST THING I HAVE EVER BEHOLD.

So bad that I don't have my camera right now...

"NOOOO! NOOOO!"

A bright light covered the whole room, I closed my eyes and put one of my front limbs to add extra protection to my eyes...

"Ugh, my head," Rainbow Dash spoke first, wait a minute, it's really over now?

I lowered my limb and opened again my eyes.

The first thing I saw was the six mares scrambled across the room, each one with a different collar except for Twilight, who has a crown on her head, and the second thing is that it is again day, yep the sun is out in the blue skies again.

"Everypony okay?" Applejack questioned.

"Oh, thank goodness"

"Why Rarity, it's so lovely," yep congrats Miss.

"I know! I'll never part with it again!"

"No, your necklace, it looks just like your cutie mark"

The hell is a cutie mark?

"What? Ooh, so does yours"

Fluttershy let out a gasp in amazement and excitement?

Not to be weird but those tattoos on the... backside of their flanks did match the symbol on their necklaces.

Wait THAT is a cutie mark, and THAT is the name, that they decided to put to those tattoos...

F**k it!

But what do they mean, wait do I have one of those...

I'm scared

"Look at mine! Look at mine!" the enthusiastic Miss Pinkie Pie exclaimed happily.

"Aw yeah!" Rainbow Dash said in excitement.

"Gee, Twilight! I thought you were just spoutin' a lot of hooey, but I reckon we really do represent the elements of friendship," Applejack said, with that crown, she surely isn't incorrect.

"Indeed you do"

Oh, a new voice

It sounded celestial, royal-like if it comes from a high-class entity, something that really sends you chills down the spine.

Loud gasps of astonishment were heard, turning my back I saw a tall, white, pony with both wings and a horn, just like the defused, I suppose, Nightmare Moon.

A rainbow mane just moved by itself, like if it was alive cause' there is not present wind at this time, or at least in the location, I was currently in.

"Princess Celestia!" Twilight said in excitement and happiness.

"Twilight Sparkle, my faithful student, I knew you could do it"

You know, I just noticed that the other 5 mares bowed in her presence, Princess Celestia...

Oh, I remember, the mare that supposedly rose up the sun

She was the queen of this place apparently, so they use a monarchist political system, another concept that these ponies understand.

And what did she refer at calling Twilight her student?

"But... you told me it was all an old pony tale," Twilight said with curiosity and a sudden sadness on her voice.

"I told you that you needed to make some friends, nothing more, I saw the signs of Nightmare Moon's return, and I knew it was you who had the magic inside to defeat her, but you could not unleash it until you let true friendship into your heart," she stopped her speech, turning her back to see...

Oh f**k she is still alive

But it looks ummm smaller

"Now if only another will as well, Princess Luna!"

Finally, some justice is going to be served for her tyrannical actions.

"It has been a thousand years since I have seen you like this. Time to put our differences behind us, we were meant to rule together, little sister"

"Sister?" Rainbow, Twilight and I questioned loudly in disbelief.

She should be punished by her actions!

Sigh, this place has a worst judicial system than the Procuradoria Nacional.

"Will you accept my friendship?" Silence for a few seconds.

"I'm so sorry!" wow great, "I missed you so much big sister!" a loving embrace.

Pinkie Pie is now crying great, she wasn't always happy...

"Hey, you know what this calls for?" oh, wow, that was the most bipolar change of attitude I have seen in my whole life.

"A party!"

* * *

My curiosity obliged me to stay for that party, after all, I haven't seen how these ponies celebrate their traditions.

Not a big hit, they have celebrated this party like humans would usually do them, cake, balloons and other decoration and foods, it really impresses me.

I need to know where I am, this place has perfect matches with Earth's mythological creatures, it's like a wonderland, like if I was in another world made up in a book, like Narnia or Westeros.

Sigh, when this is finished I'm going to begin my search of the lander...

I'm stranded on another planet, not even knowing in what continent I am, how could I find that lander, I'm going to need the help of the rulers of this world...

I can ask help to that Princess Celestia!

She could help me if she believes me first, and if it is that case hopefully they don't dissect me and make experiments on me.

"I thought you were in the party," a sudden voice coming from Twilight cut me from my thoughts.

"Celebrating what? it was your victory after all," I responded after a sigh.

"Our victory Jose, you also helped to defeat Nightmare Moon"

"Hardly, but thanks anyway, after all, you were that real winner here, you even made new friends."

A loud sigh came from her.

"Yeah... I suppose"

Wow-what an attitude, she looked and talked depressed, they defeated Nightmare Moon, which I suppose it was a big deal, why she was acting like this?

"You look down Twilight," before she could respond to that, a voice interrupted us two.

"Indeed, why so glum, my faithful student?" the voice belonging to their ruler began, "are you not happy that your quest is complete and you can return to your studies in Canterlot?"

Wait what, this Twilight must belong also to ummm the high class of this lands if she is the student of their ruler.

"That's just it," Twilight began with a disappointed voice, "just when I learned how wonderful it is to have friends, I have to leave them"

I simply don't understand this, she said that thing about her new friends as if she has never had any of them.

"Spike, take a note, please," what, I didn't even notice that this dragon was here with us, the hell, "I, Princess Celestia, hereby decree that the unicorn Twilight Sparkle shall take on a new mission for Equestria. She must continue to study the magic of friendship. She must report to me her findings from her new home in Ponyville."

Yeah congrats Miss Sparkle, even though I have no idea of what is happening at this moment.

"Oh thank you, Princess Celestia! I'll study harder than ever before!" Twilight said clearly excited by the news.

That really lift up her mood right

"So, you are that stallion that confronted Nightmare Moon back at the library, but, why did you decide to help my pupil and her friends," Princess Celestia said while turning to see me, finally, I could have a private word with the ruler of this land.

"Indeed your Royal Highness, I think that I needed to the correct thing right there, after all, I was taught that way," I said with a classic and formal voice.

"And I must thank you, mister..."

"major your Highness," I snapped, but not in a harsh way, but in a respectful one, "Major Jose Santacruz"

"Major San...ta..cruz," she said slowly but at least pronounced it in a correct way, "What a curious name, you aren't from Equestria are you?"

"You're correct your highness," I began with a serious face and tone, "and this is exactly why I wish to talk with you, privately"

She raised an eyebrow sending a curious look towards me.

"Twilight," she began while looking back at her student who was closely talking with her friends, "I need to talk private matters with... Major San...tacruz here, so please go and enjoy the celebration, I won't be long"

Curious expressions from these ponies were sent directly to us as we went to somewhat of the outskirts of this town.

"Your Royal Highness," I began, "it would be greatly appreciating your help in a case that could sound rare to you:

"And whose case this might be?" she inquired.

"Mine, your highness," I quickly continued, "It results that I'm not from Equestria, neither from... this planet"

She just blinked at that statement.

"Excuse me?"

"I...come..from..another planet your Highness, I was sent to your planet on an exploration mission, representing the Republic of Colombia, sovereign nation of planet Earth plus its territories on the Moon, Venus, and Mars.

She probably didn't understand anything of what I just said.

How could I say this by her loo-

Okay this is weird, she lowered her head, and began to stare me directly into my eyes, like of she was looking for something.

"You are not a pony, but another thing that I can't recognize," she stated after returning to her past position.

"Human Your Highness," okay now here is my opportunity, "I landed here on a metal contraption that we call a lander," before I could continue she interrupted me.

"And you got lost, and you also got transformed into an earth pony," yep, you've just hit the target miss, excluding the part of getting lost.

Also, I was correct? they call umm what I am an earth pony.

"You are correct again, Your Highness, and for this reason I would like to ask for your favor and help in finding this lander for I can leave this planet once and for all"

She stared at me for a few moments before continuing.

"It would my pleasure helping you Major, but I can't assure you if we will find it anytime soon," I figured that out, "you don't have any place to stay right?"

"No, Your Highness," she was going to offer me refuge? huh, what a good per-pony.

Also, we were already entering back at Ponyville, as we were talking at the same time we did a turn back when we were getting too far from this town.

"I have an idea about where you can stay, but you see, the presence of alien life beyond the stars really intrigues me," of course she would point that out, "the Grand Galloping Gala in Canterlot is coming very soon, and it wouldn't be so bad if you could attend this event and stay in Canterlot for some days after it is finished for doing some questions about from where you come from"

It sounds fair, after all, I'm the real alien for them on this planet.

They are going to probably dissect me...

Well we are back at the lousy celebration, I told her what the lander looks like, that being frankly you could imagine it as the original lunar lander, only that larger and it didn't require to separate from the half of it.

Okay, Princess Celestia guiding me to Twilight? why?

"My dear student," that gained the attention of Twilight who looked really happy right now, "Our friend here needs a place to stay temporarily, he comes from a very far land looking to learn our ways here in Equestria, I would like to ask you if it wouldn't be of many problems giving him a room at the library," Celestia said with a proudly smile after I sent her a glare for her preposition, and no, simply no.

"Umm, I don't think that's a very good ide-"

"Of course I'll help our friend here, after all, I think we owe him one for helping us with Nightmare moon, plus, it wouldn't be bad an extra company in the library," she said with a grin.

Oh f**k it, she obviously noticed my discomfort with the idea.

"Then it's all fixed Major, now go and enjoy the party, you surely don't want to miss it"

You know I really want to throw her a curse but she only saves from this one because she is the monarch of this nation and deserves respect.

"Major, are you from the guards of your land?" Twilight began, yep that must be a general military rank on this planet.

"You are correct Twilight Sparkle, and I would like to be called by Major first," I responded elegantly.

"Alright Major, do you want to accompany me on the celebration," she said while mimicking my voice tone.

Clever

"Thank you for the offer, Twilight but I must reject"

"But, how are you going to learn our manners if you don't attend a celebration from this place, do they do parties from where you are from?"

"Yes, they do have parties from where I come from, I'm just not... interested of joining this one," a short silence before I could continue, "but I would like to ask you a question"

That incited a curious look on her face.

"Why weren't you even hesitant when your Royal Majesty Celestia offered you giving me a place to stay?"

She giggled a little bit for my form to address her ruler, "Well... do you remember the deal we made at the town hall," oh f**k, "you promised that you were going to tell me how you blocked the magic of Nightmare Moon and now were did you acquired that force, plus, that's what friends would do right? help each other"

I raised a brow at her statement.

"One, we are not friends, and two, I will give you some information Twilight," that by the way, I must make up, "but as I say in the past, you must gain my trust for I can say you the whole image"

"Hmph, then I will gain both your friendship and trust Major," she responded firmly and playfully at the same time.

"As I said the last time, it's almost an impossible mission to win my full trust, and it's even harder to win my friendship"

"And also as I said the last time, nothing that I can't accomplish, including both your friendship and trust"

Huh, she is a decided per-pony, gotta admire that.

"Hey, you are the pony that gave Nightmare Moon a lesson back at the Town Hall," the green and purple dragon said when he saw me talking to Twilight.

"More like she was the one that gave me a lesson back there"

"Oh, the Major Santa..cruz here will be staying with us for some time," Twilight stated.

"That's great! somepony that can help in the library!"

Oh great so that is why he is so excited.

"Right... Spike, I believe"

I would not be formal with him, he is a kid.

"That is right San...tu..cush?", he then looked back at Twilight giving her a look of what was his name?

"Santacruz," I said while doing a hoofshake? with him, "but you can call me Jose if you want, it's shorter and easier to pronounce"

He didn't need to address me by Major also, that was exclusively by adults.

I don't know if any of this are adults, excluding that Celestia and Luna.

Hey, she is named for a word in Spanish!

"Jose, it is a pleasure to meet you," I grinned warmly as he ended that emm shake of hoofs, also, great pronunciation for this kid.

"Well then go and enjoy that party, I will join you shortly," Twilight beamed at that, weird, "I just need to organize my thoughts"

They both nodded and headed back to the massive celebration that was currently being held.

There is something weird in all of this, my government was hiding me something, I can feel it, why did they choose this planet of every single other in this solar system?

Sigh

"God if you can hear me in this galaxy, I really need your help," I mumbled softly.

And I really needed it.


	6. C V: Tickets to the Gala

"[BEEP]"

How the hell I can make a GPS using medieval pieces, this is just incredible.

Two days I could say, one day since the whole fiasco with Nightmare Moon happened, and you know, I was deciding to no enter that party before Twilight sensed my thoughts in my dace and dragged me into the party.

I saw similar customs to the ones that are practiced on Earth, decorations, music, and games, guess those things are basic activities and traditions that are made around the universe if there are other alien species.

I didn't see liquor even though, a shame, as an astronaut it is hard to get even a beer on any random bar on either the Earth or the Moon, they always ask you for your papers or something like that.

New thought, I haven't shown it a lot, but I'm very impacted of finding other life in another planet, just like science fiction films, now the only sentient beings on the universe as far as I could say are humans, ponies, dragons, mmm wow there are a lot...

Here isn't just one species, but various of them, I could even say that some random animals in the forest have a certain degree of intelligence compared to the normal animals back on Earth, for an example that a species that I saw back at the Everfree forest, could be bunnies, when I looked at them they had a sense, for the way they acted, I could have analyzed them more if Fluttershy didn't emm use her weird power to communicate apparently.

I met better those 5 mares, every single one with a different personality, what else is new?

Also, I haven't left this guest room, I suppose, I really don't want to go out right now and watch these ponies doing their daily tasks, even though, that would be actually interesting.

Damn it, I really need to find a way to connect to the Comesp satellites, I know that I can send a signal announcing that I'm not dead, something that could cause a rescue mission if they simply don't decide to help me then.

Essentially, these satellites relay in radio waves from one place to another, catching signals that fire up to them from a ground station, that in this case, it would be either the lander or a GPS, amplifying them so they have enough strength to continue. Those signals can carry anything radio signals can carry on the ground, including telephone calls and Internet data to radio and TV broadcasts even though we are in another total different galaxy. These satellites essentially overcome the problem of sending radio waves, which shoot in straight lines, across the wormhole, we could call these interstellar signals, in other words, calling with a traditional landline. You can communicate anywhere you can get a signal, but you and the receiver both still need to be within a range of GPS masts, another reason why I need to find that lander, however, you can be on top of one of this planet's highest mountains or deep in one of those magic forests, and you would be entirely free from any kind of telecommunications infrastructure, which gives you geographic freedom and an instant ability to communicate in a basic form.

Sooo, in short, I'm trapped on this planet until I can either build this or find my lander for a more complex communication, great, this must be the most stupid thing in this universe history because it also played me the joke of transforming me into a... pony?

"How I was transformed into this, " I mumbled.

"Need any help?"

S**t, I suppose that he must knock before entering this freaking room.

But actually, I could use it to seek more information on their magic and technologies, hopefully finding at least a part of the components, plus I need to hack it using binary codes.

Sigh, "Thank you, Spike, " I began tiredly, "ummm do you have books about emm magic enchantments and all that stuff"

He raised a curious brow at my statement.

"Why would you like to read a magic book, you... are an earth pony, " Spike retorted.

That was racist.

And now time to invent a story.

"Well Spike, " I began, "umm from the land I came ummm earth ponies also control magic"

"Really?" Twilight pronounced with suspicion on her voice, "then that's how you got that super force and magic umm protection?"

"Upps sorry Twilight but you weren't even close this time, " I said with an amused face.

Hey, what the hell...

Sigh, this isn't even my house.

She decided to enter and see what was I doing, as she moved through the old room, she stopped at the table, where all my work was in the process if I find the pieces for building that GPS.

"What is this.." curiosity clearly on her voice, as both Spike and I came closer to the table.

Oh, she wasn't even looking at the aims of creating the GPS, but at one of the notes, I made for designing it.

Yep, after a whole night if practice, I got to write mildly well with these hooves, at least really, also discovered a weird factor of their anatomy, their hooves can bend, it's really weird, gotta study it more.

"Major, " she began while giving me space to see the paper, "what is this language?"

What... I didn't write that in Spanish but in English.

And apparently, every single word these ponies said in perfect English.

"Excuse me?" I asked with a frown, "English?"

"English?" Twilight said with confusion, "what is that language?, I have never seen these words before, ¿is that the language of your land? do they all know how to make that beeping sound you make sometimes, and ho-"

Okay needed to cut her, hate these questions.

But, what do they mean that they don't recognize what is written there, it could be with my writing? Na I don't think so, I mean, it's bad, but not really bad...

That's quite an achievement for an overnight of a how-to basic for writing with hooves.

It clearly showed the words in English, I don't understand...

I'm not talking English, I must be talking a language from these ponies, but what is it? and why does it sounds like if I was talking in English, I heard my Spanish and even those mares were skeptic and curious about the things I said because they didn't understand my native language, as well I could hear what I said in that language.

And also, how did she heard me swearing, well swearing behind that beeping sound if I was all of this time in the room, it was really that loud?

"One, do you hear that sound..." I began, and after some few moments of silence I continued, "It's the sound of silence, and I wish it could stay that way"

She sent me a glare as Spike for some reason chuckled a bit.

"And two, I don't think I'll tell you anything right now," I said.

"Oh come on! you have been two whole days in this room! plus, you are refusing to talk me off this simple question... " she exclaimed somewhat frustrated.

Damn, I have only been in this place for one day and she talks like if I was one of her friends.

"And I'm planning to maintain in that way, for now, " I asserted.

After a short silence Twilight continued with that frown, "Applejack asked me for some help in the sweet apple acres, and it wouldn't be bad for her and me some extra help, without mentioning Spike"

"Sorry, but I think I'm going say no to that offer, have a good day Twilight"

"That wouldn't be bad, " a voice snapped both Twilight and me, coming from Spike, "you could also meet some ponies, the only interaction you had was back at the party"

Nope, no way.

"Aaand, " Twilight started again, "didn't Princess Celestia said that you were here to learn from us?"

"Yep, but I can also decide if I can go or not," I said hotly, really starting to irritate me somehow.

Again silence, as Twilight makes a mischievous face.

"You are going, " she acknowledged determined.

Wait what? SHE THINKS SHE CAN ORDER ME!

"Sorry? what did you just say?" I said with an angry frown.

"You are going Major, so let's get going, we better not get late, " Twilight said while heading to the entrance.

Spike with a grin on his face exited the room at that statement

"Do you think you can order me?!" I raised my tone just a little bit.

She simply shrugged before speaking again, "come on, Spike is already in the door"

"What! I'm not going, " I said while quickly sitting back at the chair in my human way, which also caused a curious glance on her but didn't comment anything, "I said that I'm not going, and I'm not going to go!"

* * *

"I hate you..."

Guess what, she dragged me again out of the library, she literally obliged me to come with her, just like back in the party, damn it, why it must be this way, I don't want to be here, I'm hungry, I'm tired, and I really want to go back the library and sleep, I've been most of the morning working on something that will not work if I don't find the correct pieces.

Man, I hate to carry these apples, plus before of this walking I needed to help to recollect them, it was really hard for me, I left my teeth marks on various of them because I didn't know how to hold items correctly with the anatomy of my mouth.

I was born on a city, and back on Earth this work of farming is no longer made primarily by humans but by robots, so most of the farms in Colombia and the United States are automatized, on other countries like Russia, there are still humans making that work, that it's really rare being sincere.

"I heard you..." Twilight mumbled to my left ear, damn she is now in the new list of annoying extraterrestrial-aliens-which-are-ponies-list.

"Ouch!" again? another hit on my head.

"No Nope Nope..." Spike continued throwing apples out of a basket in the Twilight's side, while he was mounted on her back.

"Thank you kindly for helping me guys," Applejack stated cheerfully, "I bet Big McIntosh I could get all these Golden Delicious in the barn by lunchtime, If I win, he's gonna walk down Stirrup Street in one of Granny's girdles"

"No problem at all, Applejack, am I right Major?" Twilight said after looking at me with that mischievous smile on her muzzle.

"Yes of course, obviously not including kicking the trees and then recollecting those apples!"

"You ain't not fond of farmwork as I can see," Applejack stated with a raised brow.

"Wow, how perceptive you are Applejack," I replied with a tired face, "when are we going to have umm lunch anyway"

Please that the word lunch is on their vocabulary.

Twilight released a sigh, "I'm glad that we have the same goal of lunchtime, all this hard work is making me hungry"

"I know, right?" Spike said before throwing an apple on Twilight's head.

"Puh-lease, Spike, you've been lounging on my back all morning while we worked," Twilight stated.

"Exactly, you two are taking so long, I missed snack-time"

"Eh, I guess we better get some food," Twilight said with an embarrassed smile.

You lazy son of a- sigh, I can't say anything about him, he is a kid after all.

"Yo, Spike," that caused him to look at me, "what are you doing anyway, why are you throwing the apples away?"

He turned back to the basket throwing away other apples.

"Because I'm looking for...A-ha!"

"What was is it?...oh" I asked before my skepticism.

A freaking apple, that's why he emptied the half of that apple basket! how are these two mares not angry with him, he had been throwing away the Applejack's merchandise, and she hasn't a trace of rage on her features.

"An apple..." I started again with my bored tone.

"Oh Spike, that looks delicious!" Twilight stated when she saw the shining apple... oh too late my dear.

Spike ate the apple, guess that was being expected by everyone?

"Spike..." Twilight said with a trace of disappointment on her voice, yep, he did nothing and took the best part in the final, that is justice for you all, what a great model.

But, as I said earlier, he is only a kid.

"What?" Spike asked rhetorically, I think so, after gulping.

Holy F**K!

"Damn!"

I was startled at the sudden burp of green fire, envolving into a scroll, okay now this is weird, how did a scroll, magically appeared from those green flames...

Magic, the only answer everyone has said to me when I see things that could be considered weird for a human...

Sorry, that is considered weird for humans.

"It's a letter from Princess Celestia," Twilight said with attention.

We stopped walking for hearing what Princess Celestia needs to say.

"Aaaand is it normal that he does that?!" I asked with awe.

Before anyone could respond to that question, Spike began to read the contents of the magical letter.

"Hear ye, hear ye," Spike began trying to mimic a royal voice, "Her Grand Royal Highness, Princess Celestia of Equestria, is pleased to announce the Grand Galloping Gala to be held in the magnificent capital city of Canterlot, on the 21st day of, eh, yadda yadda yadda, cordially extends an invitation to Twilight Sparkle plus one guest"

"The Grand Galloping Gala!" both Twilight and Applejack exclaimed in happiness.

"¿The Grand Galloping Gala?" I mumbled to Spike ina question form, I think that I've heard that name before.

"It is a girly dance full of boring music and other boring things, hosted by Princess Celestia," Spike responded mumbling with a new bored face similar to the one that I currently have...

Or actually, it was changed by awkwardness at the emotion of these mares for their oh so great Grand Galloping Gala...

Oh! I remember, Princess Celestia told me that I needed to attend that celebration for afterward of its finalization began with their questions, great.

I'm hoping that Princess Celestia is keeping her promise of looking out for my lander.

Huh, I'm still impressed with how quickly she believed in my words, she did that she observed something very different in me.

Just like Nightmare Moon.

Spike burped again, this time from the green flames tickets appeared.

"Look, two tickets," Spike announced.

"Wow, great! I've never been to the gala, have you, Spike?" Twilight asked.

"No, and I plan to keep it that way, I don't want any of that girly frilly frou-frou nonsense"

Yep, I'm with you in that Spike.

"Aw, come on Spike, a dance would be nice" she answered Spike.

"Nice? It's a heap good more than just nice, Applejack began excited for the news, "I'd love to go land sakes...If I had an apple stand set up, ponies would be chowin' our tasty vittles 'til the cows came home, " I think she is daydreaming, I mean, she is just looking up to the sky, "do you have any idea how much business I could drum up for Sweet Apple Acres? why, with all that money, we could do a heap of fixin' up 'round here, we could replace that saggy old roof, and Big McIntosh could replace that saggy old plow, and Granny Smith could replace that saggy old hip"

"You really want to go there don't ya'?" I said with amusement.

"Yep, I'd give my left hind leg to go to that gala," Applejack responded.

"Oh, well in that case, would you like to—" Twilight was interrupted by... no KIDDING man!

I quickly took on step backward letting Rainbow Dash crash upon the two mares, hey what could I have possibly done in that situation?

And, congrats Miss Dash, you just threw to the hell the apple recollection work, except for me who was still with one of the baskets with apples.

"Ugh, are we talking about the Grand Galloping Gala?" Rainbow Dash asked in knowledge, like if she had been overhearing this conversation.

I took off the basket of apples and put it carefully in the ground.

"Spike are you alright..." I said while taking off my concentration in the chat these mares were currently having, seeing him looking backward while covering his mout-

"[BEEP]" damn that thing of the magic green fire startled me again.

"Another letter from Princess Celestia?" bothe Spike and me mumbled, we really didn't want to gain the attention of the other girls.

Spike cleared his throat ad he began in a very low tone, "Hear ye, hear ye. Her Grand Royal Highness, Princess Celestia of Equestria, is pleased to announce-" he looked at the letter in a confused way, "didn't I just read this letter"

I simply shrugged with a look that incited him to continue, "capital city of Canterlot, on the... give me a second, umm yadda yadda yadda, cordially extends an invitation to... Major Jose San..ta..cruz," he immediately became confused at the letter, judging by the look he sent to it and then to me.

Pronouncing my last name is still tricky my fellow young dragon, but yes, I suppose she sent this to me for the whole reunion thing.

I should have said no to the thing of attending the Grand Galloping Gala, maybe I should have asked her first what was that whole think about... and from this newly acquired information about the event... ehhh.

He burped, one ticket appeared just the same way as the last ones.

Oh great, just great, If I had solely interest in going to this gala...

"Spike, you can't tell anyone that I have also a ticket, including Twilight"

"I don't know Jose, I can't ju-"

"Please... it's important, and... I don't think Twilight should know about this"

A sigh came from him, a good sign, "Emmm okay, but I only know that is better that Twilight know about this earlier, she really doesn't like whe-"

"Listen to that, I am starving, don't you think so guys.." Twilight said looking at us.

"Huh?" Spike and I asked, that previous statement snapping both of us of our last conversation.

"I don't know about you, but I can't make important decisions on an empty stomach, so I'll, uh, think about it over lunch and get back to you two, okay?" Twilight said with a worried trace on her voice while heading to us.

I quickly signaled Spike to give me the ticket, which without any hesitation he willingly placed it on my hoof.

Now gotta find a way to hide this along the route.

* * *

Twilight has seemed worried all the way down coming to Ponyville, time to be the psychologist here.

"Twilight, " I began saying softly, "are you alright?"

She sighed, "It's just that, I can't decide who I will give the extra ticket..."

She then looked at me with a very worried expression.

"Do you want it also?" Twilight said with fear in her voice.

"No!" I snapped not in a harsh way, "don't worry about me, I'm in the side of Spike about that lame party"

Spike looked at me with a skeptic look.

"Oh, thanks Celestia... I need to decide, it's just that both of them have good reasons to go, and both of them are also friends"

"So, who you gonna give the ticket to, Twilight?" Spike questioned.

"I don't know Spike, but I really can't think straight when I'm hungry, so where should we eat?"

"Carajo!"

Pinkie Pie flew put of the window and crashed upon us, how did she know exactly when to appear, no one knows that question.

"Gah! Bats! Bats on my face! Help!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed moving her limbs in the front of her face, like if trying to make something to go away, "Wait, these aren't... tickets to the Grand Galloping Gala?!"

"Ummm yes?" I said to her, immediately causing a reaction in both Twilight and Pinkie.

Pinkie smirked in excitement for the news, while Twilight send immediately and annoying glare towards me.

"It's the most amazing incredible tremendous super-fun wonderful terrifically humongous party in all of Equestria! I've always always always wanted to go!"

Oh no not again...

"Oh the Grand Galloping Gala is the best place for me  
Oh the Grand Galloping Gala is the best place for me  
Hip hip  
Hooray!  
It's the best place for me  
For Pinkie..."

"Pinkie I don't think that..."

She shut me up by covering my muzzle with a limb, and after moments of silence, she began again after releasing her limb from covering my mouth.

"With decorations like streamers and fairy-lights and pinwheels and piñatas and pin-cushions, with goodies like sugar cubes and sugar canes and sundaes and sun-beams and sarsaparilla, and I get to play my favorite-est of favorite fantabulous games like Pin the Tail on the Pony!"

Damn, now this worst than I thought.

Twilight and I are sharing the face of awkwardness, Spike seemed both neutral and at the same time with awkwardness.

"Oh the Grand Galloping Gala is the best place for me  
Oh the Grand Galloping Gala is the best place for me  
'Cause it's the most galarrific superly-terrific gala ever  
In the whole galaxy  
Wheee!"

Yep, finally, it is over.

"Oh thank you, Twilight, it's the most wonderful-est gift ever, " Pinkie said excitedly to Twilight.

"Um, actually—" before Twilight could continue she was interrupted by a new voice.

"Are these what I think they are?" oh shoot, not this one.

"Uh-"

Poor Twilight, being annoyed by her friends.

"Yes, yes, yes!" Pinkie shouted excited, "Twilight's taking me to the Grand Galloping Gala in Canterlot"

"Her wait a minute Pinkie, Twilight never said that she was going to take you to that umm gala, " I said with a glare.

This mare is saying s**t.

"The gala?" Rarity began, "I design ensembles for the gala every year, but I've never had the opportunity to attend. Oh, the society, the culture, the glamour! It's where I truly belong, and where I'm destined to meet him"

"Him?" Spike and I again declared at the same time.

This lizard said it like if he was worried about that, as a mix of disappointment and curiosity was mixed in Spike's face.

"Him ... Who?" Pinkie proclaimed.

"Him.." Rarity said in a dreamy stance, "I would stroll through the gala, and everyone would wonder, who is that mysterious mare? they would never guess that I was just a simple pony from little old Ponyville, why, I would cause such a sensation that I would be invited for an audience with Princess Celestia herself, and the princess would be so taken with the style and elegance that she would introduce me to him, her nephew"

"Princess Celestia has a nephew? and what is his name?" I asked.

"Prince Blueblood, " Rarity declared after a sight, "the most handsome, eligible unicorn stallion in Canterlot. Our eyes would meet, our hearts would melt. Our courtship would be magnificent, he would ask for my hoof in marriage, and of course, I would say, yes! we would have a royal wedding, befitting a princess"

"Oh wow, so romantic," I reacted to her dream words in a sarcastic tone.

Rarity ignored my previous statement, and after another sigh, she continued, "which is what I would become upon marrying him, the stallion of my dreams"

"Rarity, I haven't deci-" Twilight started but couldn't proceed for being interrupted again, damn I can see the irritation being formed on her features.

"Twilight, I simply cannot believe you would invite Pinkie Pie so she can... party, and prevent me from meeting my true love, how could you? hmph"

Oh my goodness, does this mare know the meaning of the wor-

"Hey!" the sudden exclamation of Spike interrupted my thoughts.

"The frick?" I mumbled while raising a brow, where did Fluttershy come from, just in time for this present inconvenience being happening.

"Angel, these are perfect, " Fluttershy states after seeing the tickets that were brought to her by her emm pet?

Tricky lil' rabbit

"Uh, listen, guys, I haven't decided who to give the extra ticket to"

Damn, I'm getting tired of doing this, after eating something I'm going directly to the library, Twilight is not going to confront me in the dilemma she is in right now.

"You haven't?" Rarity and Pinkie Pie said at the same time.

"Umm, excuse me, Twilight, I would just like to ask, I mean, if it would be all right if you haven't given it to someone else..."

"You? You want to go to the gala?"

"Twilight, " I began getting near her, which was as uncertain about this whole thing as I am, "I think that we should get going, you look pretty tense right now"

A sigh from her, "at least you understand me in this one"

"-there's loons and toucans and bitterns, oh my! Hummingbirds that can really hum, and buzzards that can really buzz. White-blue jays, and red jays, and green jays, pink jays, and pink flamingos!" Fluttershy finished her reasons to go, which frankly, we only put attention more or less to the half of what she said.

"Gee, Fluttershy, it sounds... beautiful...? buuut I think that we need to go right now" Twilight asserted nervously while slowly getting farther from them, with Spike and me following her.

"Wait just a minute," Rainbow Dash said from one of the roofs.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I exclaimed with somewhat rage, now they are annoying me.

At least they are her friends.

"Rainbow Dash! where you following us?"

"No, I mean, yes, I mean, maybe, look, it doesn't matter, I couldn't risk a goody-four-shoes like you giving that ticket away to just anypony," Rainbow Dash replied.

"Wait just another minute," also she?!

"Applejack, were you following me too?" Twilight said indecisively.

"No, I was followin' this one to make sure she didn't try any funny business still trying to take mah ticket," Applejack stated.

"Your ticket? that ticket belongs to me"

"Ohhh, I suppose that the correct decision is you? I'm I right Rainbow Dash?"

"Yes! I mean... Twilight needs to decide who is the best option"

"But Twilight's taking me!" Pinkie Pie suddenly exclaimed, making Rarity began an argument with her, as I keep talking to Rainbow Dash.

"Yep, but you are insinuating that you are that right decision, ...what if someone else gets chosen," I answered hotly.

"You want to go also Jo... sef, emm nevermind, you are just trying to win Twilight's favor by accompanying her!"

"OH SHUT UP!" I exclaimed, yeah I suppose my calmness didn't show off at this moment, and that shout startled the others that were currently near us, "YOU DESPICABLE... Damn! you are just blabbering, that's the only [BEEP] that apparently you know to do!"

That left Rainbow Dash surprised, at least I could shut her mouth off.

Twilight decided to break the awkward silence.

"Ummmm look, this is my decision girls, and I'm gonna make it on my own, and I certainly can't think straight with all this noise... not to mention hunger, now go on, shoo"

The ponies began to mumble as they left the place where we are located.

"Sorry, Twilight, for that last action that I just made, it's just... how can you be still on your sanity with this thing... that has become a problem!"

A tired sigh came from her, "I don't know that, but don't worry, I'll figure this out... somehow"

* * *

"Aquí empezó el conteo regresivo...cuando llegué a cero se acabó..."

I was humming quietly to myself a Spanish song while we were at the restaurant, for my human sitting position curious and odd glances we're thrown at our table, I don't have an idea of how to sit like a horse, this is the obvious easiest way.

"What am I gonna do? all five of my best friends have really good reasons to go to the gala," Twilight began before seizing five petals from the flower of the table, "Applejack, or Rainbow Dash? Pinkie Pie or Fluttershy, Rarity... oh, who should go with me?"

What the.. why did she just eat those petals.

"Have you made your decision?" the waiter asked.

"I CAN'T DECIDE!" that outcry caused some glares to our table, including the startle for both Spike and me.

"Twilight, he just wants to take your order"

Yep, also, I've been seeing this menu for ten minutes, and all this food is made from grass or flowers.

I want meat, damn, I miss to eat meat, I haven't eaten any class of it since I left the moon, guessing that was like 2 years ago.

Let's see what they are going to pick.

"Oh... I would love a daffodil and daisy sandwich, " Twilight ordered, and nope, from the name of that plate, it must be something involved with eating flowers and... grass.

"Do you have any rubies?" Spike asked, receiving no response from the waiter, "no? okay, I'll have the hay fries, extra crispy"

"And what would the gentlecolt like?"

Nothing, I prefer dying of hunger than eating hay or grass, guess that I'll go back to the sugar cube corner to find some relatable food.

"I'm fine, thank you, " I responded to the waiter.

He nodded before leaving.

"I thought you were really hungry?" Spike said.

"You know Spike, this is the worst menu I have seen on my whole life, do they sell anything else that just... grass" I responded to him.

"What do you think, guys?" Twilight inquired us, I suppose she is talking about the menu.

"I think that Jose is right, we have to try another restaurant, I mean, I like grass just fine, but would it hurt anybody to offer some gemstones?"

I was with you Spike until the half of your speech, so he also eats gems, incredible, in this world, they are considered worthless apparently...

Countries on Earth would go to war for these resources, this planet seems to have thousands of them, unlike Earth in which fossil fuels and other resources are already extinct.

Most cars, rockets, and other things are powered either by electricity of by biofuels, even though when the last reserves of crude are being currently extracted in Vnezuela, the world almost entered into a third world war for the importance it represented in the world economy, almost destroying various stock markets and entering into a worldwide great depression, it could even be said that it would be so much worse than a great depression.

"I mean about the Gala and the ticket and who I should take!" Twilight articulated.

"You're still on that?" Spike questioned.

"Guys listen!" Twilight asserted, startling both Spike and me when she leaned on the table, "how do I choose? and when I do choose, will the other four be mad at me? I mean, I could give up my ticket and give away two, but that would still leave three disappointed ponies, what if I—"

"Your food, " the waiter said as he came back with the plates.

Yep, I'm glad that I didn't order anything, they gave Twilight a sandwich with umm flowers as an ingredient? who is the chef of this place?

And what the hell is that thing, literally hay but in... what?

"Oh thank you, this looks so good... I'm sure everything will be much clearer once I eat, " Twilight said with a much more cheerful tone.

The hell, various galloping ponies passed quickly by us entering the structure that I suppose it's the main restaurant.

"Em, madam? are you going to eat your food in ze rain?" the waiter announced from the entrance of the restaurant.

"It's not raining..."

We are surrounded by rain... how the..

Oh my goodness gracious.

The only reason why we're not bathed yet was that we are under a hole where rain clouds didn't touch us, that is obviously not a natural occurrence.

Oh... of course, looking up, we saw Rainbow Dash looking down from above of the clouds through the hole.

I'm still angry with her, but, I am feeling bad for shouting at her in that way, I don't know but I think that I saw her being offended by what I said, even if creating is literally changed by a beeping sound, just like in old cartoons and some movies.

"Hi there, best friend forever I ever had!" Rainbow called down to Twilight, "enjoying the sunny weather?"

"Rainbow Dash, what are you doing?" Twilight asked her.

"Whaddya mean?" Rainbow said after the suspicious, "I just saw the most smartest, most generous pony about to get rained on so I thought I'd kick a hole in the clouds so she could dine in peace, that's all"

Wow really, I want to say something but after what happened back there my remorse is only eating myself.

"Rainbow Dash, are you trying to get extra consideration from me to get the extra ticket by doing extra special favors for me?" Twilight asked.

"What!? Pfft, no!" Rainbow said trying to uncover her intentions that are obvious.

"Rainbow, you're not trying to get extra consideration for the extra ticket by doing me extra special favors, are you?"

Yes, she deciphered it.

"Me? No no no, of course not, " Rainbow responded.

Sigh, after this I'm going to look for food and head directly to the library.

"Uh-huh, " Twilight already acknowledged the intentions of her, they weren't friends?

Meh, I might be exaggerating.

"Seriously, I'd do it for anypony, Rainbow Dash began before gulping, "Heh heh, eh"

"Rainbow, I am not comfortable accepting unwanted favors, so I'd appreciate it if you close up that rain cloud!"

"Uhh Twilight, " I said in a precautionary voice.

If she closes it, won't the rain pour down on us?!

"Ugh, fine!" Rainbow Dash shouted before... zipping the cloud?

This world has any logic at all, where are the physical laws of physics with this whole thing, how could Rainbow Dash even support herself on a cloud, she wasn't flapping her wings, another thing to add into the list of the illogical things.

"That's better," Twilight said, about to take a bite out of her grass and flower sandwich, when rain poured down, making us three wets and ruining her and Spike's meal.

I'm f***ing tired of being here, I'm leaving now!

"Okay, that's it!" I said while quickly standing up and walking away from the table, "I'm not resisting this anymore, see ya' in the library"

Me canse de todo esto!

I got tired of all this thing!

* * *

The whole day listening to their problems, not mine unless it's something of life or death, like Nightmare Moon.

I finally ate something from the sugar cube corner, it was something of sugar obviously, but what could I do, I refuse to eat any source of grass or flowers.

The rain was still pouring hard from the skies, I could feel the cold chills roam through my body, even though, I love the rain.

Bogotá is like the England of South America, it rains a lot, you never know what climate will hit Bogotá, in the morning, the skies could be clear but it could pass only one hour and they convert into a complete dark, pouring immediately rain, it also may be on the contrary...

I just wish good luck to Twilight, in my way earlier to the sugar cube corner, I saw Rarity from a certain distance walking to the spot where Twilight and Spike sat, that means more favors for gaining her favor.

Sigh, entering the library, I immediately felt how my mane was really wet, I was making a puddle inside the Library.

Oh my, I never take a closer look at those bulbs, they are exactly the design of Thomas Edison, old technology.

"Meh, it looks that the rain is finally stopping"

After finding the dark, cold, bathroom, I tried to dry myself up with umm what I think are towels, man it is hard to dry with hooves...

Weird, it is designed in a way the both equine's and other species could use it, even though, for a human it would be like a bathroom for kids.

I can't find the lights of this place, the only source of it comes from a small window that is above from the mirror...

What the...

Looking through the mirror, I saw a symbol in my flank, just like the other ponies of this land...

So they didn't tattoo it, I thought it was like a weird cult or local culture of this land to tattoo a certain symbol... in that zone.

Cause' I obviously don't remember doing this to my flank.

Maybe it came with the body, a birth symbol maybe? going to ask Twilight when she comes back.

Ii looks like an iron cross, and in the center of it, there is what I think a star of the U.S. army type, weird.

Does this mean something... damn it, I simply don't understand all of this...

"Who brought me here, I want to be human again, " I mumbled quietly.

Damn, not even two days have passed and I want to go!

I'm tired, I'm alone, I have no one here...

"I'M [BEEP] TIRED OF THIS PLACE... I could be right now back at La Libertad and heading back home to relax in the San Andres beaches, but noooo! I'M CURSED TO BE STRANDED IN A PLANET TRILLIONS OF LIGHT YEARS FROM EARTH!"

"Why..." I was sobbing, tears were threatening to appear...

"Que se supone que debo hacer, solo quiero irme de vuelta a casa, "

What am I supposed to do, I just want to go home.

Sigh...

Currently, I am leaned in one of the walls of the bathroom, slowly trying to stand up in my hind legs.

"[BEEP] WHY!"

I cannot even stand up like a normal person, I'm trapped...

"Ahh, Damn!"

Great, I cut my front limb, is great, just great, I must really...

I want to sleep...

I took the toilet paper to clean the blood from my fur.

Huh, this blood looks like an orange combined with a red, really weird.

I rested again my back on the wall of the bathroom while sitting again.

I think that a little rest wouldn't be so bad.

I closed my eyes letting the tiredness take over my body.

What the...

Tall buildings, cold weather, cars, and motorcycles, I'm in Bogotá...

Was it all a dream? the whole thing of being stranded on a planet.

I was currently located in an alleyway between two buildings made of bricks, trash scattered all around the cement floor, old creeks and a humid texture on the windows and the walls made of bricks.

Maybe I was drunk and ended up in this place.

There is only something weird, I can't hear the city noises, I couldn't hear any actions, I felt alone.

Standing up, a smile appeared on my face when I saw that I was human again, but, what the hell.

I was in my spacesuit, looking back I quickly crouched and picked up my helmet.

Rough, its solar, golden protector is heavily scratched, lifting the protector, I saw how the helmet visor is also scratched, what happened to this...

Analyzing with more detail my suit, I saw several scratches on it, oxygen and compression tubes separated from their main tanks, the Colombian flag in my shoulder is heavily scratched, the same for the Atenea logo in my other shoulder, this suit looks like if I have fought a beast.

What the...

A known song to me...

La vie en rose began to sound from behind me, prompting me to immediately turn myself to seek how this music began to play...

It comes from the street.

I began to slowly walk through the alleyway, the music was higher, it sends somewhat chills down my spine, the night skies were full of stars as a full moon takes the crown in, now that's the weirdest thing that could happen in this city.

Exciting the alleyway, I first saw both directions of the street...

What... an old radio was in the middle of this street, transmitting the voice of Louis Armstrong.

"Do you want to dance with me?"

...

Breathing heavily I slowly turned my back, there is another person...

"Daniela..." I said between my heavy breaths.

It was her, she was here...

Dressed in a blue dress, black hair, and blue marine eyes that touched my soul since the moment that I first met her.

She extended her arm.

"Jose, do you want to dance with me"

I felt a choking sensation in my throat, my whole body was tensed, this moment...

This moment...

My jaw dropped, I'm choking actually, I'm...

"Wait no..."

Tears appeared on my face as I was fainting, making the best I could to maintain my eyes opened.

"Why didn't you took that dance Major?"

"I...I..."

I...

Darkness covered my surroundings.

"You are the reason for the death of this world, you brought the doom to this world, you brought the war to this world, and as always, there will be nothing in your power to stop it, just like with Daniela"

"Who said that!" my teeth were gritted, I began to sweat heavily, all my senses focused on that voice, I have heard it before but from who?

Behind me I saw a mirror, a lonely mirror in a dark limbo, I stared solemnly at my reflection when my figure, from the mirror, took my arm.

"YOU"

I was being consumed again in the darkness only this time I couldn't see anything...

It felt cold, the same feeling when she die-

"Ahhh!"

I opened my eyes, being greeted by the sound of someone knocking a door, softly but it could still be perfectly heard, breathing heavily, I felt fear, sadness, and remorse.

She was there...

I'm still here?

The bathroom, the dark bathroom, I felt cold by watching again each wall.

What was that I promised myself that she was...

Huh, someone opened the library's door?

Ah great, I'm a pony, I forgot.

I took the toilet paper and roll up my limb to cover the injury, as I stand up and walk to attend the per-pony, I suppose, that just entered the library.

"Fluttershy?" what was she doing here?

"Oh...excuse me Jo..s..e, I hope you don't mind me coming in..."

Releasing a sigh of calmness, a warm smile appeared on my muzzle, her manners always calm me somehow.

"I suppose this is a public library, you can come in"

My voice is still severely agitated for the dream I just had.

And what was she doing here?

"Umm Fluttershy, " I began with hesitance, "what..what are you exactly doing here? neither Twilight or Spike is currently in the library of you are looking for them"

"If you don't mind, umm I wanted to clean up the library a little for Twilight, though it would be something nice for a friend, aaaand for you too, you're both my friends," Fluttershy responded the second part with nervousness.

And we are not friends Miss Fluttershy.

She turned back to the door, "You can come in now"

Oh shoot, various small animals began entering the library, squirrel, bunnies, and birds.

Hmm, I think that I know why is she here.

"You are also trying to win the favor of Twilight by emmm good actions, " I said with a small smile on my muzzle.

I couldn't really smile a lot after that buried memory hit me back on the dream.

"Oh no! I would never d-"

"Hey, it's okay Fluttershy, just try to not interrupt me in my room, I'm sure it doesn't need umm this clean up"

Hmm talking about that...

I quickly ran to the bathroom picking the lonely ticket that was located on the floor, I don't know this mare, she could steal it or something in that category, you never know.

Exciting it, Fluttershy began to organize the animals for cleaning up emmm this place, as I quickly climbed the stairs into my room, closing the door behind harshly.

In second thought, this place needs more clean up than the whole library, only one day and I already made a millennial mess here.

Failed attempts on the components of the GPS, the notes in the table, wow this place is really a mess and I didn't put attention to that.

I am the doom of this world?

Who said that I was dreaming but it all felt so real, the death and hollow sensation pouring from that dark embrace, as well as my feelings and emotions passing through my heart and mind when I saw... her.

But I just don't understand, the doom of the world, in what way, what makes me relevant, this place is crazy and nuts but that does me any relevancy, I came here by a mission, nothing more, maybe a subconscious voice that may have activated at my previous lose of control, and manifested in a dream per se.

I might sound very insane and crazy, but I could analyze this blood to find more scientific components about it...

Sigh

I am really afraid... how is that I maintain partially my sanity.

A sweet humming sound started, as I glanced from above the stairs, Fluttershy was happily humming a song, that gives me that forgotten feeling that I have since I came here, real peace, at least relaxation.

"Holy Spirit, I implore you peace even in this far away galaxy.."

I looked down at the ticket in my hoof, that Princess Celestia could be lying to me, I am going to include into that preposition, and be ready for any intending action that could come from her or any of the guard of this lands, I might begin to consider a second option if I don't find a way out of here...

No... that option is not relatable, God would send me to hell.

"Fluttershy, not you too?" Twilight said after a gasp, at least she is back.

"Oh!" Fluttershy noticed them entering, as nervousness became noticeable in Fluttershy's features, "well, hello Twilight, I hope you don't mind, but we're all doing a little spring cleaning for you."

Well, time to hide... sigh, I'm tired of always hiding my emotions.

That's always the same thing that they say to you.

Just gotta push a little bit if they won't suspect something rare on me, well, even rarer than I already are to them.

"Really I thought that I was included, " I declared while going down the stairs.

"Oh ummm, " nervousness was increasing in the Fluttershy's soft tone, "and of course for you Jo..se"

Major, why is she forgetting about that!

"Hey Twilight, " I quickly glanced at the frustrated pony.

"Fluttershy is summer"

"Oh, well better late than ever... umm it was Angel's idea", so that is the name of her pet.

"You're not doing this for the ticket, are you?" Twilight asked.

She obviously knows.

"Oh no, " more like oh yes Miss Fluttershy, "I'm doing this because you're my very best friend, right, Angel?"

She glanced at the bunny which nodded.

Wait did that animal just understand, so my previous theory must be true, these animals have an actual certain level of intelligence.

"Really Fluttershy?, " I started, "would you really clean this whole place because randomly Twilight is now your best friend? even if that level takes time to get"

After a short momentarily silence Fluttershy confessed disappointingly.

"Oh, yes, we are just doing this for the ticket..."

"No, no, no!" Twilight shouted, making the Fluttershy's pet drop the salad, Twilight then walked towards the door, "look, this all very nice of you and angel, but I'm not accepting any more favors until I've made my decision, so, I'm going to have to ask you to leave"

"SURPRISE-"

Oh hell no man!

Twilight was dragged out by Pinkie Pie, I quickly followed and saw how Pinkie, as well as other ponies, lifting Twilight up into the air.

Oh my goodness as I said previously, this place is nuts.

"Umm is that a ticket for... the gala?" Fluttershy asked from behind.

I changed my attention to her.

I suppose that I should have left this thing hidden in my temporary room, big brain time everybody!

Well... I don't want to be in the same situation as Twilight is...

"Yes, " I started while exiting the building, just like the first day I was here, "I wish I could have a chat with you about it but I think that I gotta go"

I ran outside the library for a few seconds, at least no one is picking me about this thing.

Are they singing?

"PINKIE!" the hell, that was Twilight exclaiming from...

Oh great.

"Shoot!" Twilight landed on me, ouch.

"Yes, Twilight?" Pinkie talked, I think.

"At least the other ponies tried to be settled about the ticket, " twilight let out.

"Twilight... I can't breathe..." I said in my choking state, again.

"Huh... Oh! sorry, are you okay Major?" Twilight said after quickly getting off me and with a worried tone.

"Yep, it's lovely when they use you as a landing pad"

"Wait, what ticket? what gala?" one of the ponies in the crowd asked.

Ouch my body is hurting, first a cut, now this, what a great day!

"Oh, you didn't know? Twilight has an extra ticket to the Grand Galloping Gala!" Pinkie Pie shouted happily.

And why did she do that?!

With all of my forces I stand up, I'm in a very dizzy position right now.

"The Grand Galloping Gala?! " everyone exclaimed, could this ponies just lower the voice a little bit.

Turning my view to Twilight, I saw her struggling as this ponies got close to her offering her different things, now everyone wants to win her favor.

"What are we gonna do?" Spike asked Twilight.

"We're... gonna... run!" Twilight shouted as Spike and she went immediately running as fast as they could...

"[BEEP]!"

Several ponies stepped on me when they ran after Twilight and Spike, leaving me like a dead animal on a road, this is what it feels when a truck passes over you.

I think this day enters among the worst of my short life.

"I AM NOT A FREAKIN RUG", I screamed in anger, of course, it was already in vain because of the remoteness of the group of ponies.

Again, standing up with difficulties for all the blows that I obtained today, I directed myself into the library, entering with nausea and pain.

"Is it true that you have also a ticket for the Grand Galloping Gala?!" Rainbow Dash asked while hovering over me with a frown.

... I can't shout at her, I already did and it felt bad, but it's just really annoying.

Fluttershy blew my cover, what an incredible job!

"Ummm... is it your business?" I asked shaking my head slightly in a calm and dizzy voice still, not going to invest in fighting with her again.

Oh my goodness, it's not only her but the other 4 also.

"Look, I was invited only as a viewer, I have some business to make on the gala... I suppose"

"But..." I continued after the curious silence from the mares, "I have a better question for you, what are you doing right now in the library?... you know, don't answer that to me, " I snapped before anyone could say something, "you all are just trying to get Twilight's favor to go to the gala! you honestly think that Twilight will give away her ticket to any of you?"

"Of course she would!" Rarity declared in objection, "We're her best friends!"

"Exactly! you're all her best friends, and that means that she won't pick exclusively any one of you, she values every single one of you equally, " I continued after a breath, it's incredible that I'm saying without any knowledge of how Twilight really is, "you have been annoying her all the day long, how do you think that she is feeling right now?! I'm not an expert, but I think that she is going to send the tickets back to Princess Celestia"

After a tight stillness Applejack spoke first.

"Hmph, gee, I never thought of it in that way.." Applejack sighed before continuing, "I guess we have only being annoyin' poor Twilight"

"I feel so ashamed of myself after bothering dear Twilight, " Rarity continued.

"Oh! Oh! I know!" I sighed as Pinkie Pie lifted her hoof, finally, they are reasoning, "As soon as Twilight arrives, we'll apologize to her!"

"Great idea Pinkie!" Rainbow Dash nodded in agreement before glancing at me, "Soo are we cool?"

Cool? what does she mean with... ohh?

"I'm sorry for what happened back there Mis- Rainbow Dash, I really didn't think the situation back there, " I said, needed to quit that grudge.

"Hey, don't worry I forgive you, that's what friends are for after all, " Rainbow Dash stated, damn this species is really forgiving, if a situation like this would have happened back on Earth, in the same place where I shouted, that person would have probably sent me a punch in the face, fully worth of it I might add.

People have become more violent, no one to blame them for how many wars have targeted and kicked the butt of each nation, even the safest of them have been involved in a war at least once in the last three decades.

"Right... well I think that my job here is done, imma head out"

POOF! the hell did that sound.

Turning my back, Twilight and Spike were there... they both looked like if they have passed in a nuke town on the Guajira desert during a nuclear test.

"Oh, well hello Twilight and Spike, both look, great"

She didn't pay attention to my statement.

"One second Jose, Spike lock all the doors!"

Hey, she forgot my rank, it's Major Jose!

Even though I couldn't think of it that much, I was instead in a mummified position as the quickness of both Twilight and Spike on shutting everything, lights, and doors, as well as turning every light from the library.

Pretty dark, the moon is the only source of light right now, even though, and interesting fact about the night of this place is that instead of being jet black, it has color in it, a faint violet color that covers the sky with bright stars.

Must be for it's closeness to a black hole.

I suppose I didn't mention that but back at the moon they explained me some details about this place, Zoi is the 12th planet of the Gargantua Solar System, as you know it's star and moon both go around the axis of the planet, as the planet goes plane the axis of Gargantua, making some gravitational counterparts on within its surface, something that I could feel on the moment when I set foot on this world, I didn't mention it but it was very noticeable, you could feel more tiredness and slowness on each step, containing lots of traction.

Oh well, the main light turned again.

"Yaaaargh!" ouch Twilight, "I can't decide, I just can't decide! It's important to all of you and I just can't stand to disappoint any of you, and giving me gifts and doing me favors won't make any difference, because you're all my friends and I wanna make you all happy and I can't, I just can't!"

Finishing with a collapse of tiredness, feeling the same as well heh Twilight, the only difference is that you are on YOUR planet with YOUR own people... ponies for your situation.

"Twilight, sugar, " Applejack started, "I didn't mean to put so much pressure on you, and if it helps, I don't want the ticket anymore, you can give it to somepony else, I won't feel bad, I promise"

Ahh the sentimental part, or the part that I give a damn if it's not involved with me.

"Me too, I feel just awful that I made you feel so awful, "

"And me too, It's no fun upsetting your friends"

"Twilight, it was unfair of me to try to force you as I did, " Rarity confessed.

"Yes! That means the ticket is mine, haha, I got the ticket, I got the ticket—!" Rainbow exclaimed in a cheerful voice while singing that last statement.

"Really Rainbow..." my declaration echoes the library as the other mares glared at her.

"Hehe he, ummm, you know, I haven't perfected my signature moves for the Wonderbolts anyway. I don't need that ticket either, " finally she reasoned.

"We all got so gun-ho about going to the gala that we couldn't see how un-gun-ho we were making you, " Applejack asserted, " but Jose made us realize the way we were treating you, he told us how much pressure we were puttin' on you"

Why did you involve me also in this!

"We're sorry, Twilight, " the rest said in unison, glad this turned out just fine.

"Spike, take down a note, " Twilight began, "Dear Princess Celestia, I've learned that one of the joys of friendship is sharing your blessings, but when's there not enough blessings to go around, having more of your friends can make you feel pretty awful, so, though I appreciate the invitation, I will be returning both tickets to the Grand Galloping Gala"

"WHAT?!" oh my, this place hasn't learned the meaning of not shouting constantly.

"I guessed correctly.." I mumbled to myself.

I raise my voice sometimes, but these are always on that trance.

"If my friends can't all go: I don't wanna go either!" Twilight finished proudly, smiling confidently at her own words.

"Twilight, you don't have to do that" Applejack said in a protest voice.

"Nope, I've made up my mind, Spike, you can send the letter now"

The dragon burned the letter in the green fire breath, letting a smoke which appears to follow somewhere out of the library.

"But now you won't be able to go to the Gala either," Fluttershy said.

"It's okay girls, " Twilight began, "I couldn't possibly enjoy myself without my best friends there with me," they group hug, "so I rather not go at all"

Yeah as I said earlier, the irrelevant part to me.

As well as for Spike I could see, for the expression, he is doing with his body and face.

"Well wallop my withers, guys, Isn't that just like the boys? can't handle the least bit of sentiment"

"Shoot!" how does this dragon accomplish to startle me in such a sudden way?

"Whoa Nelly!"

Applejack was stunned also.

"A letter from the princess? that was fast, " Twilight endorsed.

"My faithful student Twilight, why didn't you just say so in the first place?, and tickets to the Grand Galloping Gala, " Spike announced after reading the letter.

United gasps came from the mares.

"Now we can all go!" Cheers were heard around this place, oh beautiful a happy ending.

"Allow us to treat you to dinner, " Rarity said after the Twilight's hunger expression.

"What a great way to apologize!"

"And to celebrate! come on everyone, the cupcakes are on me!" Pinkie announced happily.

"Well you all, go and have fun, " I spoke going back to climb up the stairs.

"Wait a minute, you are not coming?" Twilight began, making me stop on my walk, "you didn't mention you also have a ticket?"

"Excuse me Twilight, but I don't have the obligation of doing that, as I said to them, it's a personal business that I must attend, plus, I need to get things done this night, "I responded with a colloquial voice, sternness on it also.

I really need to learn how to hide these things.

"Those contraptions you have passed the two whole days making, what is their function?"

"Sorry Twilight, confidential information from my land"

"But darling, " now Rarity gets the moment to speak, "why would you not go out for dinner with your friends?"

Shut up really

"Let me get something clear, " I began, "two days have passed since a conversation with any of you, being more clear, ... you are NOT my friends, and I don't need any of you, so thank you for listening"

Ahhh!

"Oh come on silly! why would you not want friends?" Pinkie said after jumping over me and landing in the front.

"As I sa-"

"Oh at least a dinner, you surely look hungry Major, and if you still ya' don't consider us your friends, then we'll make you one for us and hopefully for you, " Applejack finished.

Damn this is going way to fast.

Sigh...

It would be a good idea to have allies here, at least dor my stay.

"Uhhh I don't promise anything really, " I announced.

"Oh this is great! HUH!" Oh my goodness, Pinkie Pie is crazy, "I forgot to do a welcoming party for you!"

"That is not necessary Pinkie"

"And fixing you mane, it looks awful IN that way"

Oh thanks Rarity

"What have I done..."

"Come on no time to lose, this is supadupagreat! " Pinkie said taking my right limb and dragging me out of the library.

Ouch ouch ouch

I can't make an expression of hurt for no suspicion of the cut or how I injured myself, I feel rather weak in this body to be sincere.

Sigh in what deal I have just entered myself.

**PARODY OF SOME PARAGRAPH IN THIS STORY**

**Na I don't think so**


End file.
